Immortal
by To'M'L Kuran
Summary: The young, but intelligent, Dr Selene Nikolas went on the first Stargate mission where she fell in love with the young Abydonian boy Skaara. On her second trip she learns there's a lot more to herself than she thought. Skaara X OC X Klorel
1. Chapter 1

"The museum will be closing in five minutes," a voice through the loudspeaker said.

"Major, do you really think that's her?" one of the men with Major Samuels asked. "She looks too young and at too boring a job to be this accomplished doctor we're looking for."

The woman, no girl would be a better word, that the airmen was referring to was a professional young woman with black hair pulled up into a tight bun, intelligent-looking glasses over midnight blue eyes, pale skin that was most likely due to keeping inside studying, tan slacks, and a purple dress shirt. Despite looking fairly accomplished and professional, the girl also looked like she couldn't be more than seventeen years old. Major Samuels had seen older looking _interns_ on his way in. Certainly _this _wasn't the expert they were looking for. Doctor Selene Nikolas was a highly accomplished scholar in linguistics, history, and culture. In addition, although she had never studied it, she was pretty handy with how things work and, more importantly, getting things that to work that no one else could. Her theories on some things, no matter how far out they may seem, were often correct. In the past she had been a source of information for the military since she could and often did get her hands on information she didn't need to know. This combination of traits was why the military had called her before and why they were calling her now. Once again they needed her help with a large problem called the Stargate.

The airmen approached the woman, whose back was turned to them currently and had not seen them staring at her, and Major Samuels called out to her.

"Doctor Nikolas?" He inquired.

She sighed, blew a few strands of hair from her face, put her hands on her hips, and replied, "What did I do this time?"

"We're with the Air Force, ma'am."

She turned to face them. "As far as I know, I haven't heard anything that I know is of value or gotten myself into any trouble recently, so what does the military need me to fix or solve? And which one is it?"

"Solve, Doctor, and this is a pretty big riddle, even for you."

"Try me."

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private, ma'am?"

"Yeah, there are some conference rooms down the hall. This way gentlemen."

Selene led them down the hall and into a conference room.

"Have a seat please," she instructed, doing so herself at the same time. "So, what's this top secret—wait a moment."

She climbed on the chairs and disabled the security cameras.

"Okay, now no stupid security guard will stumble across whatever you gentlemen are about to reveal to me."

"Doctor Nikolas, do you recall your tour of duty with us on the Stargate project?"

"As clearly as it was yesterday, Major." As she spoke, her eyes seemed to be looking past him, out of the room, past the layers of the atmosphere, and all the way to the desert world she had visited among her then comrades and Doctor Jackson, who was a life-long friend of hers.

"That's good, Doctor, because we have orders to take you back to the SGC to answer some questions."

"Okay. What about this 'pretty big riddle' of yours?"

"I should let General Hammond explain that to you, ma'am."

"Who?"

"He took over after General West left."

"There's something you're not telling me, Major, but I guarantee I'll find out."

"Ma'am, this is classified, need-to-know only, information."

"With all due respect, Major, I _always_ find these things out; _no_ exceptions."

***Later at the SGC***

Once at the SGC, Major Samuels asked Selene to sign in.

"Well I'll be," she said surprised, "Jack's here too, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am; his experience will also help in discovering the answer to our problem. We have to take a second elev-"

"I know—I've been here before, remember."

"Oh, of course, Ma'am."

Once they departed the elevator, another airman was waiting to take Selene in to see the general. They reached his office door, the man knocked once, then entered.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill—Doctor Selene Nikolas," The airman introduced the girl.

"Retired!" Jack cried, as if he had been called "colonel" all day. "Hey ya, Squirt," Jack said as he ruffled the girl's hair playfully.

"It is good to see you again, O'Neill."

The general cleared his throat to get the attention of the reunited friends.

"Doctor Nikolas, I've done some research on you in the past few days leading up to this meeting, and I must say I'm very impressed—you graduated college not two years ago at the age of fifteen, did you not?"

"It was nothing really," she pushed it off, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"On top of that, you were at the top of your class, despite being younger than all of them."

"Yeah, that kind of pissed them off."

"You're a walking encyclopedia for knowledge on ancient cultures, languages, and history. You've also been a great help to the military over the years."

"Hey, I just stumble across these things. If it weren't for Doctor Jackson, I wouldn't know half the things I know about ancient culture. He's the one who taught me how to read and speak Egyptian. Although, he was a little rusty with his mythology when we first met, his insight to the culture was quite fascinating."

"I've read some parts of your published work—some theories, some mythological studies, some research notes—but I haven't seen anything even pointing to the fact that you've work for the United States Military yet. Have you ever considered doing that?"

"He was asking me these same things when you walked in," Jack whispered to her, "Only he wasn't praising me for all my accomplishments."

Ignoring Jack, Selene kept her attention to the general. "I've considered it multiple times, General, but I'd have to shot anyone who read it and I'd lose all my sources of information."

"Almost exactly what I said," Jack exclaimed. "I've taught you so well. Chip off the old block, wouldn't you say, General?"

"We're not related, Jack," Selene reminded him.

"Could you clarify, Doctor?"

"Most my work for the military has been classified, which is natural since I'm a sort of trump card. As for my sources…well, if you were a criminal and you know who was telling the military about things, would you go hanging around her? My sources don't do anything major, but they have connections and secrets to the top of the criminal food chain, the lords of the underworld, as I like to call them, and they're more frightened by them then the Military. Now, what's this about Stargate and some major problem?"

"Down to business? I can do that. This way."

He led Jack and Selene to the infirmary where four men with X slits through their stomachs were having tests done on them.

"These people, or aliens, came through the gate and killed four of my people and kidnapped another," the general said.

"Well they didn't come from Abydos, sir," Selene said. "They were human."

"Are you both sure that Ra is dead?" the general asked.

Selene answered yes in several different languages and Jack simply stated that "unless he could survive a tackle warhead blown up in his face" he was positive.

"These aliens were guarding another man. I got a good look at his eyes: they glowed."

"Well…" Selene said. "Isn't that interesting?"

They walked down the hall and the general asked the colonel about how he felt about the stargate program. Selene noticed a door closing. The team who had been with her, Jack, and Daniel on the first mission to Abydos were inside.

"Was that—"

"Kowalski and Ferrdie? yes," the General finished and answered for her.

"Tell me about Daniel Jackson," Major Samuels asked, or more so, demanded, of them both.

"Why are they questioning my men?" Jack demanded.

"They're not your men anymore. You're retired."

Selene giggled. "That one finally came back to haunt you, huh Jack."

"Now, Daniel Jackson."

"It's all in the report," Jack said.

"Is it?" Major Samuels questioned.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"You didn't like Daniel Jackson, did you Jack?"

"Daniel was a scientist."

"What am I?" Selene demanded. "A duck?"

"He sneezed a lot!" Jack defended himself. "Basically he was a geek, Sir. You, Selene, are not. You're cool. And you don't sneeze your brains out."

"So you didn't have time for him?" the major asked.

"I didn't say that! He also found the way home for my men, Selene, and m; something like that kind of makes a person grow on you."

After going on about the mission briefing, the general asked if everyone they knew on Abydos, including Daniel, were dead. When they both lied and answered yes, the general stood up and said. "Good! Then you both won't mind if I authorize a go ahead on our plan."

"Sir?" Selene asked as she followed him out.

When they got to the Gate room, they were arming a bomb to go to Abydos. 'Crap,' Selene thought.

"General, you can't do that," She protested.

"The count down's already started…unless either of you have something to add."

"General Hammond," Jack said, "I regret to inform you that my report was not entirely accurate."

"You didn't detonate the bomb."

"Well yes and no," Selene said.

"I did detonate the bomb," Jack said. "But it was aboard Ra's spacecraft when it went off and eliminated the threat. However it was in orbit at the time. Nothing on the planet was destroyed."

"Daniel Jackson is alive and living with the people of Abydos."

"You disobeyed direct orders, why?"

"Because they were no threat to us."

"That's not your decision to make."

The two men argued back and forth. Selene commented on some of the things, but knew that she was not military and therefore wouldn't be paid much attention to in this argument.

Finally the general lost his temper and ordered Selene and Jack to be taken to a holding room.

"Colonel O'Neill, sir," Kowalski saluted as we came in the room.

"Retired, Kowalski. Loose the salute."

"Me and Ferrdie didn't tell them anything."

"Ferrdie and _I_!" poor grammar annoyed Selene more than anything else on Earth.

Both men sent her annoyed looks.

"Hey those kids saved my life too," Kowalski said as the three sat down at a table.

"We're not kids," Selene said. Again the two men looked at her. "Young adult."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, kids."

"That one kid idolized you. Remember? Weird name—what was it?"

"Skaara," Jack and Selene said at the same time.

Selene missed Skaara. What they had had on Abydos was special.

The general came back into the room and Kowalski stood at attention.

"How many people did you say were on Abydos?"

"That we saw…" Jack thought about it for a moment.

"Five, maybe six, thousand," Selene offered.

"That sounds about right," Jack said.

"Does this mean you're not sending the bomb?" Selene asked.

"It means I'm open to other options."

Jack convinced him to let him take another team through the gate and so the Stargate program was reborn. Jack would be leading the front line team known as SG-1 which would consist of him, Captain Samantha Carter, and Doctor Selene Nikolas. Major Kowalski would lead SG-2. Both SG-1 and SG-2 would go on the first mission to Abydos on recon to bring back Daniel Jackson. Selene was excited about going back to Abydos: she missed Danny; she missed the hot, dry air of the desert; she missed the feeling of the sun on her face; she missed the smells of the Abydos village; but, most of all, she missed Skaara and what they'd had when they were together on Abydos. Since she was always ahead of her own age group, and therefore never with people her own age, she had never had a boyfriend before, and, after meeting Skaara, she didn't want another one. She wanted Skaara; no one else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Selene! Com'on!" Jack yelled.  
>"Coming!" I said and quickly ran up the ramp to the gate. Back to Abydos.<p>

After a moment of flying through the cold and found myself in a familiar pyramid. Unfortunately, there were a bunch of guns waiting for us.  
>"Wait!" Daniel cried. "Hey Jack. Long time no see. Kowalski. Ferredi. Sel-"<br>"SKAARA!" I cried, running past my brother and knocking Skaara over in a giant hug.  
>"Selene?" after a moment of confusion, he hugged me back.<br>"Hey Squirt, we need you over here," O'Neill called.  
>I rolled my eyes and got off Skaara and pulled him to his feet.<br>I walked over to Daniel and stared up at my adopted brother. "Hey Danny."  
>"Come here you," he said, getting a little teary eyed as he hugged me.<br>"I missed you Danny."  
>"I missed you too." Daniel's parents had adopted me when I was 7. It was because of them that I had become who I was now.<p>

We briefed Daniel about what had happened.

"Well they didn't come through here. They must have through a different gate. I'll show after the sandstorm. There's a place that has a whole map of different coordinates."  
>"Dan'eel," Skaara said, "I will go keep watch until it has passed. Selene, will you come with me?"<br>I smiled and took his hand.

We sat just inside the entrance. We leaned against the wall, exchanging looks and laughed. I didn't know why, but we did.  
>"I never thought I'd see my big brother cry," I said. I fell over into his lap. Something silver caught my eye. I took the small medallion in my hand.<br>"You-You still have this?" I was surprised. I'd given Skaara the necklace with a silver moon medallion on it when I left Abydos. Even though he'd promised he'd always keep it with him, I was still shocked.  
>"I have never taken it off."<br>I smiled. "Much has changed since that day."  
>"You have changed."<br>"How so?"  
>"You've grown."<br>"Really? Good. That means I haven't gotten smaller. So, what's changed here?"  
>"I have asked my father permission to marry."<br>I sat up and blushed. "Anyone I know?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"I think you do. I met her long ago, but she left this place. My father gave me permission to ask her to marry me if she ever came back."<br>"Has she?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"Are you making fun of me?"  
>"Maybe..."<br>"Skaara!"  
>"I'll tell you...if you can catch me!" he smirked and as he got up and ran.<br>"Hey! Get back here Skaara!" I chased him around the pyramid for a few minutes. I was getting closer. "Gotcha!" I cried out as I grabbed his shirt, tripping us both. We laughed. "Okay, so spill! Who is she and did she come back?"  
>"She came back very recently. I have not asked her yet."<br>That gave me a spark of hope

* * *

><p>I sat up. I was in a cave surrounded by my team and a bunch of Abydionan boys dressed in air-force uniforms.<p>

I coughed as I struggled to sit up.

"No, no, do not sit up yet," a boy said in his language.  
>"Skaar-" I coughed. He helped me to lie back down. "What happened?"<br>"You were captured and taken to Ra's palace. Your companions came to rescue you, but you were ambushed and knocked out."  
>"You saved me?"<br>"I brought you back here."  
>I put my hand on his cheek. "Thank you."<br>He held my hand in his for a moment, looked me in the eye, then we shared a kiss. The other boys wolf whistled and laughed as we did.

* * *

><p>"So, who is it?" I demanded.<br>"If you agree, then it is you, Selene Nikolas."  
>"What?" I must have heard him wrong. I blushed like mad.<br>"Will you marry me Selene?"  
>I squealed with delight as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him<br>"Can I take that as a yes?"  
>I laughed. "Yes! Does Danny know yet?"<br>"No, I thought you'd like to surprise him."  
>"You are correct!" We laughed together. It'd been so long since I had seen him. I'd missed the playful sparkle in his eye. It was one of my favorite things about him.<br>"I have something for you," he said as we settled down. He took out a necklace from his pocket and placed it around my neck. It was similar to the necklace I'd given him, except it was obviously handcrafted. A shinny mineral was embeded in the arch of the moon. "It will bring you good fortune. Will you never take it off?"  
>"Not as long as I live. Even after that, they'll have a hard time getting this off me." I kissed his cheek.<br>He smiled and took my hand. We went back to tell Daniel that the storm had passed.

For the first time since I'd left this place, I was truely happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel took Jack and Sam and few others to the place where there was supposed to be a map of other stargates. I stayed behind with Skaara and the others. Skaara handed me a cup of drink that I didn't reconinze.  
>"Woah, Selene," Kowalski said, "do NOT drink that stuff. You should've seen what that did the Colnel. And you're not even of drinking age."<br>"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. Besides, we're not even in the U.S right now, not even on the same planet. Drinking age laws don't apply here."  
>I took a sip of the drink. My insides started on fire, but I didn't let myself show it. Hey, I had to play tough for these Air Boys. "You guys are babies," I croaked. They all laughed at me.<p>

Then the gate started up. The Abydonian women and children ducked for cover and the rest of us grabbed a gun and aimed it at the rotating gate. Out stepped a group of serpent-headed warriors gaurding two men whose armor was gold. The shorter-younger-one lowered his helmet, revealing a young man with glowing eyes. His eyes met mine. I didn't know how, but I knew that I knew this young man and that he was trouble.

Gunfire and blasts from staff weapons went out and the room was full of choas. We yelled for the women and children to get out of here. Sha're tried to run, but was captured by one of the warriors.  
>"Sha're!" I tried to grab the man from behind and help Sha're get away.<br>_"Her, get her. That one." _The younger man in gold said in his language. Another warrior grabbed me from behind. I couldn't get away.  
>"Selene! Sha're!" Skaara tried to get to us, but he was cornered and had run out of amo.<br>A warrior grabbed him and took the gun from him. "This is not your weapon. Where did you get it?" Skaara spit in his face.  
>The men holding Sha're and myself took us to the men in gold.<br>"You have been running for a long time, Nut, but I have finally found you," the younger man said.  
>"Wha-" I didn't get to demand an explaination. The young man held a clawed device on his hand to my head and I was silenced as pain ran through my body and I fell into unconciousness. The last thing I heard was Skaara calling my name.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have betrayed me Nut," a cold voice said to me.<br>"I was never yours."  
>"Ra <em>gave<em> you to me."  
>"I do not take orders from Ra. Nor should you <em>brother<em>."  
>"You may not like the ways of the System Lords, but you are still bound to them."<br>"See this is why Father liked me best: I made my own path. He thought I would be the one to overthrow his father and take Ra's place as a System Lord. You are too obediant Geb."  
>"And see where your disobediance has gotten you: chained up like a dog."<br>"Yes about that: UNTIE ME AND GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!"  
>"That is not up to me. Enjoy dying for all eternity in a cage Nut.<p>

The weirdest thing about this dream was that I didn't feel like I was doing the speaking and the voice was not my own, but it was coming from my mouth. The voice was that of a Goa'uld.

* * *

><p>I let out a gasp for air when I awoke. The dream had been frightening to me. I felt pain from it. I was shaking. I ran my fingers through my hair. something was weird though. It was lighter, shorter. Someone had cut off all my hair. My breathing quickened as I began to panic and feel the rest of my body. My clothes had been replaced with a dress of some sort. I saw a pair of eyes glow in the dark. I let out a scream, but my mouth was quickly covered.<br>"Do not scream," a voice said. It was the young man from before.  
>I shoved his hand off me. "Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me? Where are my friends? What did you do to my hair?"<br>"Interesting," he mused outloud. "You don't reconize me at all?"  
>"I never said that. You shouldn't assume things. Now answer me!"<br>He chuckled darkly. "You always were the one who had the more firey temper."  
>"What are you talking about? Who are you?"<br>"I am Klorel. Nut has obviously abandoned you or erased your memories. I assume the former as she seemed to enjoy your company."  
>"I don't know anyone named Nut!"<p>

(Oh, I'm just going to point out this: I know you're probably all reading Nut the same way as the food like almonds and peanuts and what not, but every book I've read when doing reasearch on the Egyptian religion said her name is pronounced NOOT like the animal newt. If this doesn't make sense to you, then just remember that its a different language and its not Latin based so there are different vowels than English.)

* * *

><p>This Klorel fella must have knocked me out or something because the next thing I knew I was on a cold hard floor and Skaara was looking down at me.<br>"What happened?" I asked him. "Where are we?"  
>"I do not know," he said, "But Dan'yell and O'Neill are here."<br>"Hey Squirt," Jack said bending down beside me, "How ya feelin'?"  
>"Not so hot," I said, "What happened to that Klorel guy?"<br>"You mean you had a dream about him again?" Danny asked.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"When you were younger, you used to always cry out in the night about two people: Klorel and Geb. You kept having nightmares."  
>"I did have a dream about that Geb guy, but I know I was awake for the bit with Klorel. Look what they did to my poor hair!" I grabbed my hair and pouted. "Hey, where's Sha're?" I asked, looking around. Daniel and Skaara's faces lost some light. "What happened?"<br>"They took Sha're," Jack said. "She's hosting snake-head's queen."  
>"Apophis?" I asked Daniel.<br>"That's a fair guess: know any other snake-headed gods from the book of the dead?"  
>"No-looks like we've got compony boys."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened and in walked the gou'uld and their possy of jaffa.  
>"Kneel before you gods!" one ordered and they started forcing us to the floor. Skaara-his face full of furry-refused until Jack convinced him. I knew what was going to happen to me. As long as I was here with Skaara he was in danger. Some how I knew this Klorel fella and he had a bone to pick with me. Unfortunately, I was boxed in with the people and I was selfish enough to not want to leave his side, even if it meant I was putting him in potential danger: I wanted to spend my last few moments as myself with him.<br>"I love you Skaara," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
>He looked at me with confusion, but before I could explain myself, I was roughly grabbed by my hair. Apparently it was Abuse Selene's Hair Day.<br>Klorel stood before me and tilted my chin so I was forced to look at him. "Yes, yes, this is definitely the one. Take that one too." I turned to see who the poor fellow he was choosing for his new host was, only to see him pointing at Skaara.  
>"No! No! Please no! Anyone but him!" I wrentched myself from the jaffa's grip and rushed towards Klorel who'd turned away to leave the room. The jaffa pointed staff weapons at my throat.<br>"What does this boy mean to you Selene?" Klorel asked me.  
>"Everything," I said, "Please don't hurt him. I'll go quietly and willing: just leave him alone please."<br>Skaara looked stunned.  
>"He's a gou'uld Selene!" Jack yelled at me. "He's not ganna reason with you!"<br>"How very right you are Human," Klorel said as he held his hand device up to my head and silenced me. I fell limp into his arms. "Take the boy," He ordered to a jaffa. Skaara tried to get away but was unsuccessful. The last thing I heard was Skaara, Jack, and Daniel shouting and Apophis saying to kill the rest.  
>"Jack!...Daniel!...Skaar...Skaar..Skaara." I lost concoiness.<p>

I woke up stomach-down on a table next to Skaara.  
>"Skaara?" I said weakly. "Where are we?"<br>"I do not know. They are just waiting. For what I do not know."  
>I reached over to hold his hand. "I love you Skaara. I'm so sorry for all of this."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"It's my fault you were taken."<br>"How can you say such a thing?"  
>"Because it is true," Klorel said as he entered the room. "Leave," at his word, the jaffa in the room got up and left. "Had she not been hosting Nut, I may have passed her by without second thought. Although maybe not: you are very beautiful. But I just could not pass up the opportunity to mess with her mind some more. That is where you come into this little game."<br>"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Who is Nut? And who is-of wow I get it now."  
>"You remember?"<br>"No! I just recognized the name now. Nut and Geb! Duh! What would she have to do with you though? You're the son of Apophis."  
>"I see you have found a way to learn of the gods without Nut whispering things in your head." (btw: Nut and Geb are children of Tefnut and Shu who are the children of Ra in Egyptian mythology. If you desire more info, then go google it and you'll find out what you need to understand. I'm just too lazy to write it all out right now) "What history never told-mostly because Ra was just too embarrassed to tell anyone-was that Nut was less than faithful to Geb. Not that I blame her: he was without ambition and was unappreciative of her and her talents. I was there for her when he was not and I had ambition that she found rather attractive. Perhaps I shall let her explain to you what happened all those years ago." He placed his hand device over my head. "It is time to wake from your sleep, Nut."<br>Memories flashed in front of my eyes and it was too much for my brain to handle. I let out a glass-shattering scream and dug my nails into my skin hard enough to draw blood. Then, as sudden as the pain began, it stopped.  
><em>"You should not have awaken me," <em>I said. Only it wasn't my words or my voice. It was something else. Like the dream I'd had before.  
><em>"Welcome back Nut," <em>Klorel said with a wicked smirk.  
><em>"Are you mad? Everything was going so well! She had finally gotten the life she should have had back and you took it from her!"<br>"Her life was never going to be normal; you should not have tried."_

I remembered now. I was born hundreds of years ago in Greece, but my family had been exiled and we were going to Egypt to live. When Ra invaded Earth, I was one of the people he'd taken. I was host to his granddaughter Nut. She was head-strong and rebelious. Everything Ra told her to do, she disobeyed. That's how he tricked her into being with Geb. Everything that was recorded by the ancient Egyptians was recorded as Ra had instructed. Nut wasn't happy until Klorel had come along and they'd fallen in love. At first, it was competition: who could have the bigger ambition. But they got close. They'd had a child, a child that I was awake for instead of Nut. I suffered Ra's abuse, but I never told him who the father was, not because of the threats that Klorel had given me, but because I cared for the child. Even though it had not been my will to have the child in the first place, it was still my child. That child was killed in front of my very eyes. That's where the story of the separation of Geb and Nut came from: we-Nut and myself-were locked away and forced to die over and over and over until a servant came and let us lose and escape to earth while the humans rebelled against Ra. With the help of the Asgard, Nut was able to reduce my age, seal my memories, and keep me safe and young until a time when I could find a family that would take care of me. She felt she owed me that much. Daniel's family had found me in a dig in Egypt and I was only a child with no memory. They took me as their own daughter and Danny and I grew as siblings.

"So what happens now?" I asked Klorel.  
><em>"First I am going to make sure you will not be a bother and then I shall take my new body."<em>  
><em>"Why are you doing this?" <em>Nut asked. _"Why Klorel?"  
><em>He walked over to us and held us in his arms. _"Why not?"_ He forced us to look at him. _"You have forced me to live apart from you for so long Nut. I have waited for you to resurface for a long time. Now that I have found you again, I might as well have some fun with this."  
><em>Nut sighed. _"Why do you have to be like this? Why will you not come away with us? You do not have to follow Apophis. Please, come with us!"  
>"Why? So we can be locked away and studied by the Tor'ri once they realize that we are Gou'uld? Locked away and unable to see you?"<br>"They will not do that. Daniel will not let that happen."  
>"Unfortunately, that is not a risk I am willing to take." <em>He held a ribbon device to our head.  
>"Klorel, what are you doing?" I asked.<br>_"I cannot take you with me, I cannot send you back, and I cannot let you watch what I am about to do Selene."_

I woke up on a soft bed with a huge pain in my head.  
>"Man, I forgot how...drastic that guy can be." I said out-loud as I sat up.<br>_"You do not have to tell that to me. We must hurry, Selene, before Klorel and Skaara travel through the Stargate."  
><em>"Can we make it?"  
><em>"We must."<br>_She was right.

After quickly, but quietly, slipping out of the palace, we raced through the forest to the Gate. Nut's will added to my own pushed our legs faster than I'd ever known them to go. I can't let Klorel take Skaara away from me and into the life of a Gou'uld host. I know from personal experience what kind of mental damage that does to a person. I can't let Skaara be a victim to that. Overhead, we saw a Gou'uld ship, most likely carrying Apophis and his wife and children. We arrived just in time to see Apophis and Sha're go through the gate. I heard O'Neill call out to me as we passed through the area.

"Skaara!" I cried out. He turned as the other Gou'uld children went through the Gate. I ran into his arms. "Please don't leave me! You can't leave me! Please don't take him from me, Klorel. Please." I started sobbing.  
>"I cannot let the two of you follow us," Klorel said. No it was Skaara. They held a ribbon device to our head and we collapsed. <em>"Forgive us." <em>Klorel said.  
>I didn't know what the heck had just happened, but I knew I wasn't giving up on Skaara or Klorel just yet. And neither was Nut.<em><br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I've been traveling a lot this summer and also I've had a bit of writers block but now I'm forcing myself to sit down at my computer and start writing again. Hopefully this one doesn't suck because of that. Thanks for reading :)**

My eyes bolted open and I tried to sit up, but found myself restrained to a bed. I was in the SGC in the infirmary. What the heck had happened? How long had I been out for?  
>"Hey! Someone want to explain to me what the hell's going on here?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.<br>"Selene?" Daniel asked hesitantly as he poked his head through the door.  
>"Well I'm the only one in here, or did you tie some other girl to a bed in this joint?"<br>"Sorry about this squirt, but it seems you've got a snake in your head," O'Neill said as he entered the room. "They want to talk to it."  
>"So why was I tied up?"<br>"Didn't you hear me? You have a snake in your head! A Gou'uld!"  
><em>"Actually, Colonel O'Neill, we are Tok'ra. Daniel can explain to you what that means."<br>_Daniel and O'Neill jumped when they heard Nut speak.  
>"Daniel?" Jack asked him.<br>"Well in that language that word 'Tok' means against so it literally means 'against Ra'."  
>"There you go Danny," I chimed happily. "Now let me out."<br>"Wow wow wow Squirt. Just because it says she's against Ra doesn't mean anything. So is Apophis."  
>"Well has she done anything to make you feel threatened?"<br>"Yeah it went on a bit of a rampage. It kept shouting 'Where is he? Where is Klorel?' It kinda did some damage around here."  
>"Oh my god I am so so sorry Jack. She has a bit of a temper."<br>"Yeah like you're one to talk," Danny muttered under his breath.  
>"Hey now, watch it. Anyway, she's totally harmless to her allies. She's just sort of pissed cause Klorel's too much of a coward to stand up to Apophis and leave and Skaara's being dragged down with him."<br>"You know where they went?" Daniel asked, his voice filled with hope.  
>"No, Klorel knocked us out before we could see it. He thought you were going to lock the four of us up. He's been waiting since before the Stargate was first closed here on Earth to find us again. Now that he has, he won't willing give himself up to a race of humans that will most likely put us in cages to be studied."<br>"Come on! We wouldn't do that to you or Skaara," Jack insisted.  
>"Oh really? Jack, if people who's word carries a say in this place found out about Nut and Klorel, they wouldn't care who they're in; they'd assume we were under there control if we tried to defend them. I'd give them the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but they'd still think Nut was lying through me or too me. They'd torture us and lock us up in dark rooms, separate. I won't do that again. I will not go through that again. I won't."<br>"What do you mean you went through that before?" Danny asked.  
>"Klorel and Nut were totally off limits to each other, but they were the only ones the other could stand in their entire race. They fell in love and had a child, my child. Nut stayed asleep in that time so that the child wouldn't be still born. Ra and Nut's husband, Geb, tortured and questioned me every second of every day. Who was the father? Why was Nut doing this? What did I know? After the child was born and they could see the features of Klorel's host, they killed the child in front of our very eyes, and then locked us in a dark room, no food or water, and chained like a dog. They left us to starve to death only to revive us to let us suffer again." Tears streamed down my cheeks.<br>"No one here will do anything like that to you," Danny said as he put an arm around me.  
><em>"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Daniel Jackson,"<em> Nut said to him. He and Jack jumped. I sighed.  
>"Just put us in a real cell. I know no matter what, no one around here will be comfortable with Nut and me any time soon. It would be best if we were put in a cell for now. Just please leave the lights on."<p>

**AN: yeah I know this was kinda short, but inspiration has come and gone and this was all I could get today. Better than nothing though right?**


	6. Chapter 6

I paced around the cell. It wasn't small so there was pleanty of room to do so. After all, it was made for several people. The door opened. I stoped and looked to see who it was. The first person to walk in was the jaffa who'd taken Skaara. My face, which had been calm before, turned to anger.  
>"You!" I growled. We held eyes for a moment, but then I lost my temper and lunged for him.<br>"Selene!" Jack yelled and jumped in front of the jaffa to hold me back.  
>"What are you doing? This is the man who took Skaara! Why is he here? Let me go! Now!"<br>"He changed sides Squirt! Chill!"  
>"Chill?" I stoped fighting for a moment, only to shove Jack off. "You want me to chill? That man is responsible for what happened to Skaara! If he hadn't taken him than he would still be here! And not with Klorel! Do you know what Apophis is like? Do you know the abuse Skaara will have to endure because he is with Klorel? You want me to chill? Jaffa do not change sides. He will turn on you. You'll see." My tone had changed from fury to sarrow and I went and sulked behind one of the beds. "Just get out. Just leave me alone."<br>"Selene?"  
><em>"She said 'GET OUT'!" <em>Nut yelled at them, causing Jack to flinch.  
>"Okay. I can see this isn't a great time for you. We'll try this again later."<br>I held my legs tight to my chest. Tears of anger, frustration, and sadness rolled down my cheeks.  
>"I am very sorry for the fate of your Skaara," the jaffa said to me.<br>"Just go away. I don't want to hear that from you."  
>"Come on, big guy. She needs some alone time," Jack said to him and they left, closing and locking the door behind them.<p>

**a.n.: Ok, I know I haven't been writing as much as I should, but I'm going to try to just post little bits at a time so I post a little more often instead of waiting to do larger posts. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay. Advanced apologies for the delay that will probably be between this one and the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been months since Skaara was taken. The Jaffa had been accepted by the entire base and had been made a permanent member of SG-1. I, on the other hand, hadn't been allowed to leave the base in anyway, shape, or form. I sleep in a room on the base, just a few doors down from the Jaffa's room. I haven't been off planet at all. No, I get the exciting job of examining everything that comes back through the Stargate. They just didn't trust me and Nut. They will trust a Jaffa, but not me.

"Hey Selene," Daniel said. He walked into the room where I was studying a tablet SG-4 had brought back the other day. He was carrying an old notebook.

"Hey Danny," I said.

"You could try to sound a little excited to see me."

I put my head on the table. "I'm sorry. We're just tried of being cooped up. It...it reminds me of when Ra locked us up. You know I don't do well when I get cooped up. Now you know why."

"I'm sorry, Selene. I really am. I wish I could convince the general to let you go off world to look for Skaara-or even just go outside for some fresh air-but it's just too difficult to convince enough people."

"I've worked for this country for years. I've translated things for the military. I've designed equipment. I've devoted the last few years of my life to this country. Now, just because I'm a host to an alien, I can't leave this base. I should be out there looking for Skaara! Not translating tablets!"

"Yeah, about that...I have something else for you. But I think this one might actually cheer you up."

"Danny, I really doubt anything could cheer me up right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you might want to take a look at this." He handed me the journal that he was carrying. It was old, like really, really old. It had to be thousands of years old. It was leather bound. Carved into the front was...my name? No, Nut's name! Nut's journal!

"Where did you get this?" I asked, all but speechless.

"We found it just today."

"I thought this had been destroyed when Ra found out about Nut and Klorel. I can't believe this still exists." I held the book close to my heart.

"What is it exactly?" Danny asked me.

"This is the journal that Nut kept when we started seeing Klorel. There's an entry for every day from the first time we met Klorel to the day before Ra locked us up. Thank you, Danny. Klorel's a controlling jackass, but there were good times. To be truthful, I'm more worried about the abuse Skaara will get from Apophis then from Klorel."

"Nut still loves him, doesn't she."

_"Yes, I do,"_ Nut answered.

"You two look like you want to be left alone with your journal. I should go."

"See ya, Danny."

* * *

><p>I spent the next several days with my nose stuck in the journal. It made Nut very happy to recall the memories from so long ago. I was starting to get tired though. It was 2:45 in the morning and I was exhausted. I was half asleep, but Nut was still reading.<p>

'Nut, are you done yet? It's late. I want to go to bed.'

_'In a little while. Let me finish reading this entry.'_

'Alright. I'm ganna take a cat nap though.'

I was half way asleep when Nut started yelling in our head.

_'Selene! Selene! Wake up!'_

"What?" I said out loud.

_'I think I know how we can find Skaara and Klorel.'_

'Really? How?'

_'I've noticed a pattern in the places we used to visit. After a while, there were only two different places we would visit. If Klorel wants us to find him, then I suggest we try there.'_

'Nut! You're a genius!'

* * *

><p>The next morning, I presented Nut's idea to the General.<p>

"Absolutely not!"

"But Sir!"

"You are not leaving this base Dr. Nikolas. It's just too much of a risk."

"We might be able to save Skaara and you won't let us? You won't even discuss a team going?"

"No. Any plan that thing in your head came up with will not be allowed to be put into action. I'm sorry, Selene. I know how you feel about the boy, but this is too much of a risk. Dismissed."

I stormed off to my room. If they wouldn't help me, I'd find my own way there.

* * *

><p>As soon as the majority of the staff had left, I sneaked into my work room and found a ribbon device a team had brought back. With the journal in my bag and the ribbon device on my hand, I quietly made my way from my work room to the control room. I encountered one guard in the room, but he was easy enough to knock out with the device. I flipped to the page with the planet's coordinates and entered them in on the computer. I quickly made my way to the gate room. By the time I was half way up the ramp, soldiers had entered the room.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nikolas?" a Sargent asked. "You're going to be court martialed for this!"

"I'm not military Sargent," I said as I walked through the gate.

**I know I haven't been writing as often as I should, but I've been busy and I've lacked inspiration. Sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**If all goes well, Skaara/Klorel should be making an appearance in this one :)**

It must have been a strange sight when I came through the other end of the Stargate. A teenage girl in a black turtle neck and camo pants with a ribbon device on her wrist.

An ancient forest surrounded the area around the gate. Had this been a leisure trip, I would have spent some time hiking these woods. Maybe take some pictures. But I was on a mission. I vaguely remembered coming here. This planet had not ruled by a goa'uld when Klorel and Nut used to come here. I had no idea what had become of it since. I did know, however, that the place where Klorel would wait for Nut. It was a little temple by a stream about a mile away from the gate.

I ran through the woods until I came to the stream. This marked the half way point. I paused here to look around and make sure there was no one around. I knelt beside the stream and found the loose rock where Klorel and Nut would leave little presents for each other. The landscape around the river had changed since I had last been here. The trees were thicker and taller. The rocks were covered in a thick moss. The water was muddier and the fish that swam in it were different. None the less, the rock was still here and still loose. Underneath was a locket, covered in mud. It was solid gold. An image had been carved into the front: a crescent moon with a serpent wrapped around it, the head touching the top tip of the moon. It was the locket that Klorel had given to Nut. The locket that I had left here the night before I was locked away. I had just found out that I was with child and Nut had become silent. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was discovered. I'd left this here so that Klorel would know that we wouldn't be coming back. The dirt on this looked fresher though. Not like it had been buried for centuries, but for weeks. Maybe only days.

I looked back into the journal. To the last entry. The only one written by me. I found where I talked about hiding the locket. But I hadn't hidden it here. It had been re-hidden for Nut and I to find.

I took the locket and sprinted down stream. I came to the cliff where the stream trickled down for about 50 ft. There was a narrow ledge that led down to the temple, hidden in the cave behind the stream. It was empty. No Klorel. No Skaara. No one. Just me and Nut.

I sat down. I waited. And waited. Day turned to night. I fell asleep. When I awoke, there was a blanket over me. Someone had been here. It was still dark, and I couldn't see past my hands.

"Skaara!" I called out.

Nothing.

"Klorel?" I asked, a little more hesitant.

Still nothing.

I heard a twig snap from outside the temple. I turned to see a small girl. She couldn't be more than 8. She had dark hair and freckled skin. Her hair was braided around her head. She gave me a buck-toothed smile. She was very cute, especially with her sweet dimples and the sparkle in her eye.

"Do I have you to thank for the blanket?" I asked her.

She gave a bashful giggle and gestured for me to come. Wrapping the blanket over my shoulders, I followed her. She moved through the forest like a deer, quickly prancing from place to place. She obviously knew these woods very well. It was difficult for me to keep up with her. She brought me to a village, to a baker. The baker was an older woman, obviously related to the girl.

"So, Sk'airy was telling the truth," the women said, "What were you doing in that old temple, girl? No one goes there anymore. Not since the reign of the gods started, centuries ago."

"I was looking for someone," I said.

"Well you could have gotten sick from staying out there all night. Did you find who you were looking for at least?"

"No. But I found something at least." I held up the locket. "This belonged to the one I seek. He left this for me to find. Now, at least, I know he is looking for me too."

"A lover?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Ah, young love. I remember it well...But my time for young romance has come and gone. Now I have my niece to look after and my shop to run. Speaking of which, Sk'airy: it's time for your chores. Will you start by cleaning the house? It appears as we will be having a guest stay with us for a while?" the girl nodded and pranced away.

"Oh, if you're expecting company, I'll be on my way," I said quickly.

"Nonsense, girl! You are the guest I was speaking of. You're obviously not from around here and in need of a place to stay. And Sk'airy has taken quite a liking to you. What's your name, child?"

"Selene. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I insist on helping, to repay you for your generosity."

"Well then, what a sweetheart. You may call me, Nitn'ana. Can you cook?"

"Yes, I can. But I'm not familiar with any of the cuisine from these parts. I'm not from this world."

"Oh, are you one of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes. You know of us?"

"We here the servants of the gods speak of them from time to time. Come, I shall show you to our home."

Nitn'ana gathered her belongings from her booth and lead me to the house where she and Sk'airy lived. It was a simple house, but cozy. Nitn'ana showed me to the kitchen and where to find the ingredients and what to cook them in. Some were similar to ingredients found on earth. After about an hour and a half, I managed to make a decent meal for the three of us.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I'd been with Nitn'ana and Sk'airy for three weeks. I wore hand-me-downs of Nitn'ana and helped out around the house and the booth. At night, I helped get Sk'airy ready for bed. The little girl was really growing on me. Even though I'd been here for almost a month, I hadn't heard Sk'airy speak once. One night, after she was asleep, I brought this up to Nitn'ana.<p>

"She hasn't spoken a word since her parents died."

"What happened?" I asked, hesitantly.

"My sister and her husband made fine wine. Once evening, they were asked to serve the gods. It was not to their liking and they were killed. Luckily, Sk'airy was staying with me, otherwise... well, I don't want to think about it. Selene, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, Nitn'ana."

"Should anything happen to me, take care of Sk'airy."

"Of course."

"Thank you. I just feel in my old bones that my time is coming soon. It puts me at ease knowing that girl will be taken care of when I'm gone."

"Nonsense! You are young yet! I'm sure you have plenty of years left to enjoy life!"

She patted my head. "Such a sweet girl you are, Selene. Go to bed now. I have a feeling tomorrow shall be a busy day."

* * *

><p>She had no idea how right she was.<p>

The next day, the Goa'uld invaded the village. The Jaffa were serpent guards.

"Selene, take Sk'airy and run! Go to the temple! Run! Now!" She barley got out her last words before she was shot.

Sk'airy started to cry as I scooped her up into my arms and ran for our lives. When I got to the place where the stream fell of the ledge, I set Sk'airy down and looked her in the eye.

"Sk'airy, I know you're scared and upset, but you need to walk down to the temple. I can't carry you down there. You need to walk down on your own. Can you do that."

She nodded.

It took us a while, but we finally got down. I took her into the back room, the hidden room, and waited. A half hour past before we heard something. The ceiling in the main room collapsed. I heard heavy, metal footsteps walking towards us. I held Sk'airy tight as the door was broken down.

The serpent guards took Sk'airy out of my arms. I knew they were after me.

"No! Don't hurt her! I'll go quietly. Just please, don't hurt her."

The jaffa nodded and took us both away.

* * *

><p>They threw us in a cell together on one of the Goa'uld motherships. One belonging to Apophis, I assumed. Sk'airy was shivering. She was hungry and scared. I held her close, doing the best I could to comfort her. In the cells surrounding us, there were other young girls (8 to 18). Some were from our village. Others I didn't recognize. We were in the cells for several days before a jaffa came for us.<p>

"Where are we going?" one of the girls asked.

"You will become servants for the gods. Do what you are told and you will live peacefully. Disobey and consequences will be harsh."

We were forced to look down as we were marched into a golden room. We all knelt as we were looked over by the Goa'ulds in the room looked us each over. One by one, the girls were taken away. Sk'airy, who was next to me, gripped my hand tightly. I couldn't lose her. I gripped her hand back. But she was eventually wrenched from my grasp.

"Sk'airy!" I rose and ran after her. She was crying in terror. I held onto her tightly. "You can't take her from me! I won't let you!"

A jaffa slapped me away. I fell and hit my head and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming now. I was sure of that because not only was Sk'airy still with me, but Skaara was as well.<p>

"Skaara!" I cried out and ran to him and covered him with kisses. Kisses that he didn't return. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here, Selene," he said.

"You need to wake up, Selene," Sk'airy said. I'd never heard her voice before.

Suddenly, they both began to fade away. I cried out for them.

* * *

><p>"Sk'airy! Skaara!" I screamed as I woke up.<p>

_"Skaara is not here right now, Selene. But perhaps I can entertain you."_

"Klorel..."

**Told you he'd be in here :) Hope you like this chapter. If you feel like reviewing, tell me what you thought about Sk'airy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry. I got caught up in school, homework, family, etc. And I got really close to finishing my Lost Boys story. It's all done now, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. But I am continuing this. Fret not.  
><strong>

I glared at the young man standing before me.

"Let me talk to Skaara," I demanded.

_"Am I not good enough for you, Selene?" _Klorel asked in mock hurt, _"I must apologies, but you shall not be speaking with your Skaara anytime soon.__"_

I scowled. How dare he mock me like this!

_"I do, however, have several gifts for you, my dear Selene,"_ Klorel clapped his hands to summon servants. One brought new clothes for me. They were similar to the ones Nut dressed in. _"A goddess such as Nut deserves nothing less than the finest wares, even if she insists on allowing you to be her main voice."_ he took the garment from the servant girl and handed it to me. _"Dress__, and then I shall show you your next gift."_

He left me to change. One thing I had missed about being a Gou'uld was having my body being treated like a goddess. The treatment Nut and I had received from Ra and Geb was horrific, but when Nut got pampered, it was done over the top. The full body massages, the exotic perfumes, the fine clothes. They'd been my little pieces of happiness when I'd been captive in my own mind.

This garment was no less extravagant than the others Nut had worn. The dress was made from the finest silk. It was a midnight blue with patches of gold. A golden belt was fastened just below my breasts. There was only one sleeve, which flowed down my left arm. To complete the outfit, I'd been given golden bracelets for my right arm-two thin ones dangling at my wrist, a third thin one that fit snugly on my forearm near my elbow, and a thick one that went over my bicep. I was also given golden saddles for my feet.

Once I was dressed, I knocked on the door that Klorel had exited through. He opened it and grasped my hand. He brought the back of it to his lips and kissed it.

_"You look beautiful, my dears."_ he said, ever the charmer...when he wanted to be. _"Now, for your next surprise. I believe you know this young girl."_

A door opened and two serpent guards stood with Sk'airy in between them. As she gazed upon me, her face lit up and she ran into my arms.

"Sk'airy! You're alright!" I held the small girl in my arms.

_"Leave us,"_ Klorel commanded the Jaffa, who obeyed. _"Now, as much as I **hate** to interrupt this heartfelt reunion, I would like to speak with Nut now."_

I was about to say, "Oh, so you can speak with Nut, but I can't speak to Skaara?!" but Nut had other plans. It was as if she'd been longing to emerge from within me, but was waiting for permission to speak. She leaped forward and took control of our shared body, happy to finally speak with her beloved Klorel again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nut's POV<strong>

My heart leaped from my chest as Klorel asked to speak with me. As upset as Selene was with him, I melted under the mere desire to speak with me, all of his wrongdoings forgotten. The presence around mine and Selene's shared body changed as I took control. We changed from the cleaver, witty teenager to the sophisticated goddess. Even the child Sk'airy noticed the change. She released the hug she and Selene had been sharing. I stood with great grace as I turned to face Klorel.

I took a small step towards my lover, a step that he matched. We inched closer together, each almost afraid that the other was just a dream that would disappear. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch his cheek. He returned the hesitant touch by placing his finger tips on my bare shoulder. I moved my finger tips up to his temple, into his hair, and down to the back of his neck. He ran his hand from my shoulder to the small of my back. He gently pulled me in closer.

"Klorel," I breathed.

"Nut," He whispered. My name sounded so sweet coming from his lips.

He closed the gap between us and we shared a long, loving kiss.

**Yes, I know it's not very long, but I'm tired and this seemed like a good place to stop. I finally got a nice Nut/Klorel scene in here. I hope you liked it. I know it's not much of an update, but I thought this was better than leaving you guys hanging even longer. I'll try to update again when I can. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Selene's POV**

Several soft shoves woke me from my sleep. I snap up to see Sk'airy looking at me. Where was I? I'd fallen asleep before Nut and the rest of me had. I looked around. I was in a four post gold bed. An arm was wrapped around my waist. It belonged to Klorel.

I got out of bed and knelt next to Sk'airy.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Sk'airy. Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I should have told you about Nut. She's the other person who shares my body. I know she sounds like the bad people who took us here, but she's really a good person."

She nodded again, but I knew she wanted to tell me something else.

"Do you need something? Are you hungry?"

She nodded quickly. I guess she came looking for breakfast.

I took her hand and went to find someone who could tell us where we could get something to eat. A guard stopped us at the door to Klorel's chambers.

"She's hungry," I told him, "I'm taking her to get something to eat."

"Neither of you are to leave this room without Lord Klorel's expressed permission. I will have a servant bring you your breakfast."

I lead Sk'airy back into the room, but turned my head briefly to glare at the guard.

"They're going to bring us some food, so we'll just have to wait here for now, alright?"

She nodded again.

We sat in silence for several moments. After a while, she moved to one of the windows and looked out. The planet we were on was covered in lush forests, similar to the one she came from. She must miss it. The poor girl. She'd lost her entire family to the Goa'uld.

Our moment of peace was interrupted when Klorel entered the room.

_"I will be in meetings for the morning. Do not disturb me. After lunch, I will be in my office. If you require anything, inform the guard." _

__And with that, he left. To be honest, I didn't really know what to do. Our breakfast came after a few minutes, but I didn't know what to do once we'd finished eating. I'd never actually baby sat before. Before I returned to Abydos, I'd always been to busy with school or research. When I was on Sk'airy's home planet, we'd always had chores to do. Chores I could handle. Entertaining a young girl who'd worked all her life? Well, this was uncharted territory for me.

"So," I said. "What do you want to do?"

Sk'airy looked at me oddly for a moment. She didn't really know what to do either.

"Wanna hear a story?"

This got her attention. She nodded enthusiastically. I'd often heard Nitn'ana telling Sk'airy stories at night while I'd lived with them. I really didn't know how to tell a story-I'm an archeologist, not an author-but I remembered what one of my English professors had told me when I was struggling with a creative writing assignment: write what's in your heart. Or, in this case, say what's in your heart. And right now, Skarra's in my heart. Skaara, Klorel, Nut, and the history we all shared.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Nut. She had an arranged marriage to a prince named Geb. He'd been chosen for her by her grandfather the king, Ra. She didn't like Geb, but she didn't have a choice. Then, one day, she met a prince named Klorel. He was from an enemy kingdom, but he didn't treat Nut like an enemy. More like a competitor. To him, life was a game to see who could get the most power without stepping out of line and onto the toes of someone more important. Nut and Klorel fell in love, behind Geb's back, and began to see each other." 

I spent the whole day telling Sk'airy stories from Nut and Klorel's past. Eventually, she fell asleep to them. I'd gotten fairly far in their past. It wasn't quite up to their separation, but it was getting their.

I picked up the sleeping girl and gently set her in the bed that I'd slept in last night and tucked her in. As sweet as she looked during the day, she looked even sweeter as she slept.

I walked back out to the main room. It was night now. The moonlight shown through the windows. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I loved nights like this. I didn't get to see them too often on Earth. Big cities tend to prevent the true beauty of the night from being seen even on the clearest of nights. These nights were truly beautiful on Abydos. The sand's cool when you lay in it, your toes buried, and everything seems peaceful. It's even better with someone you love.

As if on cue, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"I wonder what's happening on Abydos right now," I said. "I remember the night we defeated Ra, we went and celebrated with all the other teenagers. It was better than any party I ever went to on Earth, that's for sure."

_"Stop thinking of those places, Selene," _Klorel whispered in my ear, _"You are not going back. This is your home now. I offer you everything, and yet you are unhappy." _

"Yeah, I know I'm a brat, but please forgive me, _my lord_, for missing my home, the place where I was born, and for missing the place I met the man I love. And, although you claim to offer me everything, you still deny me the one thing I want the most-I want Skarra."

_"You cannot have you Skarra, Selene! Understand and accept that!"_

"You know better than to think that I will stand by and do nothing. You can't try to bull shit your way out of this one, Klorel. I am no ordinary human. You cannot tell me that the host does not survive like you might anyone else from earth. I am living proof that they do."

_"Is it so hard for you to just accept how things are?! You are such a child!__"_

"I'm the child?! At least I don't let my daddy bully me around! You let Apophis push you around like dirt! You always have. Even all those centuries ago, you still worked so hard just to be told you weren't good enough. Is this the life you want? Does Apophis even know I'm here?"

_"No. To both of your questions. My father would interrogate and kill you if he knew you were here. And do you honestly think I don't want something different? Something more?! I would love to spend every day for eternity with you and Nut! As annoying as you can be sometimes, Selene, I have grown found of you as well. But understand that I do not have the resources to pull of such a bold move. I would no longer have my father's protection. And I have many enemies."_

"You coward!"

_"Our child was killed before I could ever lay eyes on him. And you were both left to deal with that alone. For years. If my enemies find you, they will do the same or worse to you. I will not take that chance. Nor will I take a chance with your earth government. __You once claimed that they would offer us shelter, but, now that you have been exposed as a hostess for a Gou'uld, can you honestly say the same thing?"  
><em>

I held my head in defeat. He was right. I couldn't promise our safety if we went back. Especially after the mess I'd just caused when I left.

"I'm going to bed," I said. "Sk'airy's sleeping there as well. You will be sleeping in your sarcophagus, I assume?"

He nodded.

"Just remember, Klorel," I said before I turned to leave, "As long as you continue to use that device, you and Skaara will remain as you are. But Nut and I refuse to use it. And we will continue to grow old as you and Skaara remain young."

With that, I left the room and went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I know the last couple of chapters have been a little slow, but I'm almost to a part I've been waiting to write. It involves them leaving the planet they are currently on. And since they just got their, I didn't want to move them all right away. Too much moving around wouldn't be good for little Sk'airy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sk'airy and I got into a nice rhythm of things. We would wake up, have breakfast, go for a walk around the gardens, meet Klorel for lunch, tell stories about Nut and Klorel, have dinner, go to bed. It was repetitive. To much so. I'd spent much of my life in the modern world and had grown accustom to its resources-TV, books, the internet-and life like this is...well, frankly, it's rather dull. When I'd lived with Sk'airy and her aunt, I'd had chores. There were things to be done. Here, I'm a pampered prisoner. I can only entertain Sk'airy so long before I run out of stories and we can only walk the grounds so many times.

For Sk'airy though, this life was amazing. For the first time in her life, she wasn't working. While she wasn't being treated like Goa'uld royalty, she was still more pampered than she'd ever been in her life. She had clean clothes and was never without food. She was becoming found of Klorel. The stories she was hearing of him were the good side of him. But I'd rather know his good side than his bad. Better than having her be scared of him.

One night, we were met by a pleasant surprise: Klorel was joining us for dinner.

"To what do we owe this honor?" I asked as I took a bite of sip of wine.

_"I have actually come to speak to you about young Sk'airy,"_ he said. The girl looked up from her food. Was that a slight blush I saw in those cheeks? _"I would like to have her educated. There is a young servant boy who was an assistant to one of the under-lords. He had him well educated. He can read, write, and speak multiple languages, including yours Selene. He knows mathematics and understands Goa'uld technology quite well. He's also close to Sk'airy's age."_

"Are you trying to set her up with a tutor or arranging her marriage for her?" I asked. "And since when did you start carrying about humans?"

_"The girl has grown on me. I suppose you bring out this...unusual quality in me. You and Nut both."_

I smiled. "It would add a bit of excitement to our lives. What do you think, Sk'airy? Would you like a tutor?"

The girl beamed and nodded excitedly. She touched her finger tips to her lip, which was her way of saying thank you.

"I guess that settles it. When will the boy begin?"

_"Tomorrow morning."_

"Excellent. Perhaps we can meet in the garden and have tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later<br>**

Things were going decently. Sk'airy's tutor is a young boy named Nixe.** (pronunciation note: the I is long, the E is silent). **Sk'airy's lessons are usually held in the gardens or in our suite. Nut is usually the one to watch over these lessons since, as far as any of the Goa'ulds know, Nut is the one in control of our body. She usually has tea with some of the minor Goa'uld women who live in Apophis's palace. I have yet to see Sha're, but Nut and I don't go out too much except to the gardens.

Sk'airy, much to my surprise, is a fast learner. She listens intently to every word Nixe says. Despite her muteness, the two are becoming fast friends. I swear I've seen at least one of them blush at least once during each lesson.

Nut was happy too. After Sk'airy went to bed in her room that Klorel'd had set up for her, Nut and Klorel would stay up late, enjoying one another's company before they parted ways for the night.

It seemed I was the only not enjoying the way life was currently.

I looked to where Nixe and Sk'airy sat on a bench across the garden. The sun was shinning and the wind was still. It was a beautiful day. I sat to the rocks near a small pond and dipped my fingers in the water. Birds chirped in the forest behind the palace. Yes, it was in deed a beautiful, peaceful day.

My peace was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps as armored Jaffa approached the palace. Klorel said a Goa'uld was coming to negotiate with Apophis today, but he said he didn't know who. I looked up and saw that the Jaffa had the mark of Ra on their forehead. These people served Nut's family. Who was it? Osiris? Isis? Set? Nut's parents perhaps? All of them had silently sided with Nut after we became pregnant. I remember the looks of sympathy, especially from Tefnut.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an all-too familiar voice chuckled darkly.

My eyes widened as Geb towered above me. At least a dozen jaffa were with him. I instantly looked at Sk'airy, who was now alone. I needed to get to and run as quick as I could. Nut was strong, but she couldn't take this many jaffa.

While I was busy being filled with terror, Nut stepped in to protect us.

_"You will get out of my sight **now **if you know what is good for you, Geb," _she snarled.

_"But, dear, sweet sister, I was invited." _he grabbed me by one of my wrists.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

_"Oh there's little Selene! I was hoping that Nut hadn't gotten rid of you. You always were so much fun to play with."_

__He wrapped his arms around me as I struggled. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You bastard!" I hissed.

Sk'airy noticed our distress and began to pound her fists on Geb's back. A jaffa turned a Zat'nik'tel towards her.

"Sk'airy!" I screamed. I'm not sure how I managed to do this, but, somehow, I'd managed to get out of Geb's grip and cover Sk'airy's body with my own. However, this resulted in my being knocked out and being able to do nothing when Geb had his men take me and Sk'airy onto his ship.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up feeling groggy. My head was killing me. I sat up slowly. I heard a soft clanking next to me. I jumped when I saw my wrist chained to a bed. I leaped from the bed and tried desperately to free myself. An amused chuckle caught my attention. I turned to see Geb standing behind me. I lunged for him, intent on strangling him, but the chain held me back. He only laughed.

"Where's Sk'airy?!" I demanded.

_"Fret not, Selene. The girl is safe. For_ now."

"And what would cause that to change?"

_"Should you not do as I say...well, that would be most unfortunate for dear, little Sk'airy now wouldn't_ it."

I glared at him. He just smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked, reluctantly.

He approached me. I didn't dare move. My eyes grew wide with fear as I felt him caress my bare back.

I let out a sharp gasp and scurried to the back of the bed.

_"Oh come now, Selene. Surely you must let Klorel touch you like this. What difference would it be if I touched you? It is not as if you are a virgin, you little whore."_ He growled the last word as he grabbed my wrist tightly.

I struggled with him, but he was too strong for me. He managed to get my other arm so that I was trapped with my back against his chest.

_"That's right, little whore. Struggle for me. Nut cannot help you."_

"W-what did you do to get?"_  
><em>

_"Relax, kitten. I've merely sedated her. She is perfectly fine. I know nothing would hurt her move than to see you in pain while she is helpless to do anything. That reminds me: it is time for your medicine, kitten."_

He injected me with a small vile from a pouch on his side. I felt queasy and began to wobble and fall into the bed.

_"Remarkable, isn't it. This poison not only disconnected Nut from you temporarily, but also leaves you weak for a few moments. More than enough time for_ this."

He began to remove my clothing.

"W-what are you doing? Stop!"

There was little I could do to stop him, but kick and flail, but this did little good in my weakened state. He rolled me over and tears poured out from my eyes. Then I felt his body laying on top of mine. I prepared myself for the worst, but it never came. Feb wasn't moving. Our breathing. He was dead. I jumped at this realization.

_"Selene, are you alright?"_ Klorel asked.

I nodded.

He draped a robe over my shoulder to cover my bare body.

Klorel had come with what seemed to be a small army. Nixe appeared with a frightened, but unharmed Sk'airy.

Klorel and his jaffa lead us back to his ship. No one noticed what I had clenched in my hand: the small vile of poison that Geb had used on me. This could be my way to speak to Skarra once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**an: sorry I didn't give a warning before the last chapter.**

All I could do was stare out the window. How could I have let that happen? I should have realized that Geb was there. It was my fault. All my fault. It was my fault that Sk'airy had to go through God knows what while we were there. Nixe said she seemed shaken, but was fine. But it's not as if she could tell us otherwise. The guilt and shame was overwhelming to the point where I couldn't even drag myself from bed.

One day, after a day of laying in bed, I found myself staring at the vial of poison. Nut had woken up, but she had done little to help me. Though it wasn't from lack of trying. I hadn't let her into my thoughts, and she was all but a small voice in the back of my mind.

Servants came occasionally to offer me food, just as they had many times a day since I had returned. And, just as I had done since my return, I refused it. Food wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Skarra. At the moment, I couldn't even see his physical body. Klorel had received deadly injuries in the process of rescuing Sk'airy and me, and he was now resting and healing in his sarcophagus.

There was a knock on the door, and then a pause before Nixe appeared in the doorway with Sk'airy standing behind him.

"My lady, we are here to escort you to the ship."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I do not know, but I know that Lord Klorel would want you and Sk'airy on board. He will want to see you when he wakes."

A servant packed clothes for Sk'airy and me, and we were off.

A few hours later, I was walking with Sk'airy and Nixe to the gate room with Klorel's sarcophagus and a bunch of Jaffa. We were to meet with Apophis.

I turned to Klorel's first prime, who knew about my situation, including my being Tok'ra. "Bra'tac, Apophis will not recognize me, right?"

"No, he knows you will be there, but he believes that you are Nut and that Klorel had chosen you to be his princess."

"Not too far from the truth, really."

"You will find, young lady, that the best lies always have a hint of truth to them."

As Apophis appeared in the long range communication device, everyone in the room bowed out knelt. He gave a speech, which I mostly ignored, before introducing Klorel and Nut. As Klorel rose from his sarcophagus and took my hand, a wave of warmth came over me from seeing him well again.

After Apophis left the screen and most of the Jaffa left the room, I embraced Klorel.

"Are you feeling well now, Selene?" he asked.

I nodded. "Better now that you're here. You saved my life, Klorel."

Klorel looked more prideful than I had ever seen him. I think it was because he was serving his father. Pleasing Apophis was one of the most important things to Klorel, which he was doing by doing whatever it was that we were doing.

"Come," he said to the children and me. We followed him to the control room.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You shall see once we arrive, Selene. Be patient."

All of a sudden, blasts fried all around us. I pushed Sk'airy and Nixe behind me and Klorel pushed me behind him. Jack and the Jaffa Teal'c appeared.

"You dare do this to Klorel?! You shall pay with your lives."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said,"Hi ya, Skarra. Selene."

"Hi Jack!" I said.

"Oh, so you're still you?"

"Yes. I'm exactly the same as I was the last time I saw you, minus side stuff that happened."

Jack tried to reason with Klorel to let Skarra out.

"Good luck with that, Jack. I've been barking up that tree for months." I turned to Nixe. "I want you to take Sk'airy and hide somewhere. I feel like this is going to get messy."

**that's all for now. it's been a while since I've watched the episodes that this and the next chapter are based off of. I would wait to post until after I did that, but I figured you guys have waited long enough already.**


	14. Chapter 14

**an: just fyi, I'm doing dialog frin memory, and it's a little off**

"Come on, Skarra! It's me: Jack O'Neill! This is Teal'c."

Klorel recognized the name if the Jaffa holding him captive.

"Ah! Teal'c! The traitor! My father will be pleased to see you in chains!"

"He's not your father!"

"He IS my father! He seeded queen mother and choose the host in which I will live out eternity. Apophis gave me life."

Jack was getting irritated.

"Alright, I'm not talking to that thing in your head. I'm talking to Skarra."

"Nothing of the host survives."

"That's bull shit!"

"Jack, there are children in the room," I chastised. "Do mind you choice of words."

"Alright, let me talk to him. And don't give me that nonsense about nothing being left of him. Selene's still here! Talking! Of her own free will! Let me talk to Skarra!"

"Your friend has a feeble mind. It suffered greatly and gave in easily."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Don't you dare talk about him that way! Skarra's strong! He fought you the best he could! And he still is fighting you! I see it every day: I can see him looking out through your eyes, trying to break down the walls that keep us apart."

"You heard the girl, Skarra. Try!"

"Perhaps I will not kill you. Perhaps you will make a good yourself."

Jack was losing his patients.

"Alright, promise me this thing won't kill him," Jack asked Teal'c and me, holding up a Zat'nik'tel.

"Two shots will," I answered. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack turned back to Klorel. "So hears the deal, Let him out, let him talk to me, or you get the whole load."

Klorel smirked. "You will only hurt your friend. And Selene as well. It would pain her deeply to see Skarra in such agony."

"They're tough kids."

"Your friend is to afraid to come forward. He enjoys my protection. He really does not wish to speak to you."

"Is that right? Let him go, Teal'c. Let him go!"

Jack shot Klorel with the Zat'nik'tel, and Klorel fell to the ground, shaking in pain. I called our to him as I dove to catch him. But I didn't catch him; instead I caught Skaara.

"Sha're! Danyel! Selene!"

"Skarra?" I asked in disbelief.

"Selene!"

"Oh Skaara!" I began to cover his face in soft, rapid kisses. Tears formed in my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks.

"Hey there, kid!" Jack said.

"O'Neill, it hurts!"

"I know kid, I'm sorry."

"O'Neill, are you still my friend?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you forgive me, for what we are about to do?"

"What are you about to do?"

Skaara was starting to lose it.

"No! Skaara. Skaara! Stay with me!"

"Skaara!" Jack shouted. "Skaara, what are you about to do?"

"Don't leave me, Skaara!"

Skaara struggled to place a hand on my cheek. "Please forgive us."

"Hang in there kid, come on, hang on! What are you about to do?"

With the shake of his head, Klorel woke up with a fierce anger. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the ground. "Jaffa! Nok'kree tol!"

The Jaffa rushed into the room and pointed staff weapons at him.

"Drop the weapon!" One said. "Release Klorel, now!"

"Come on Skarra," Jack begged. "help us."

Klorel responded by tightening his grip on my throat.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Release him. Or we will kill the human."

"If you kill the human, then I will kill Klorel," Teal'c challenged.

"And the host in which he resides?" the Jaffa challenged back.

Teal'c realized that his bluff had been called and released Klorel, who released me. Klorel stood up and pulled me to my feet, but I quickly pulled away from him. If he thought he could just choke me and that would be ok, he had another thing coming.

Klorel and the Jaffa lead us all back to the gate room. Before we reached the room, I turned to Jack.

"Klorel will speak with Apophis," I told him. "Whatever you do, do not let him know that I am still me."

"Won't he know that you're you, since you're here?"

"He will not. He believes that Nut has taken control of my body and become a Goa'uld princess once more."

"What about these guys?"

"These Jaffa are loyal to Klorel first," Teal'c explained. "To betray Selene to Apophis would be to betray Klorel. They simply will not do it."

"Either way, Jack, you cannot rely on me being able to act like me as long as Apophis is speaking with Klorel."

We arrived at the gate room where Apophis appeared on the long-rang communication device.

** "**Shan'tel, Klorel."

"Father, I wish to present to you a great gift. The traitor, Teal' I present the human, that recruited him.**"**

"Hey pops!" Jack said. It was difficult not to crack a smile.

** "**Silence! Klorel, where did they come from?"

** "**We do not know. We found them after departure.**"**

Apophis turned to Jack. "How many more came with you?**"**

**"**Thousands! We brought a whole army!"

** "**I assure you father, there could be no more."

** "**You have made me proud my son."

** "**Do you wish that I keep them until our rejoining?"

** "**No, Teal'c must suffer the most painful death, a Jaffa can know. Removal of his Prim'ta. Let his new master watch his suffer and die."

**"**What about the human?"

** "**You may choose his method of death. But do it soon. It is almost time for remoc."

** "**Yes, father."

** "**I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Lek tol."

Apophis disappeared from the screen, and I turned to Klorel.

"There, are you finally happy now?! You've finally gotten him to say that he's proud of you, and all it's taken is offering up my friend as a human sacrifice and choking me half to death!"

A Jaffa priest appeared and began prepares to kill Teal'c

**"**Skarra, don't let this happen." Jack begged. "Don't let them do this."

"Please, Klorel," I asked. "No one deserves this kind of death. I have no warm feelings towards Teal'c. He kidnapped me and Skarra from our home and took us to Apophis and ruined our lives. But I would not wish this kind of death on...on even Apophis himself."

Klorel looked at me with a slight shook in his usually emotionless, cold eyes.

Just as the priest prepared to remove the infant Goa'uld from within Teal'c, Klorel called out to him.

**"**Nanay!Take them to the Peltak."

The Jaffa lead Teal'c and Jack away from us.

"Thank you, Klorel."


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: I use actual dialog from SG1 for part of this chapter, however I do not own SG1**

* * *

><p>Klorel and the Jaffa lead Sk'airy, Nixe, Jack, Teal'c, and me to the control room of the ship where the large triangular force field that acted as a window showed that we were going faster than light.<p>

"You wish to go home to your planet?" Klorel asked Jack

"Of course"

"Jaffa! Rel'toc remoc!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Prepare your self for..." Teal'c had not spoken quickly enough. "Extreme deceleration."

Although Nixe, Klorel, the Jaffa, and I had all been prepared for the quick stop, Jack and Sk'airy had not been. Unfortunately, Jack had been standing behind Sk'airy and me. Jack landed on top of me, and I landed on top of Sk'airy. Nixe helped Sk'airy to her feet, and Klorel helped me to mine.

"Yeah, thanks Teal'c." Jack said as he stood up. "Oh, my God"

At first, I was confused at his shook, but then I looked out the window. We were passing Saturn and on our way to Earth.

"Oh my God!" I echoed.

"You will get to see your home, one last time, Selene, before your friend and everyone on your planet are destroyed. And humans will disturb the Goa'uld, no more. You should be happy, Selene. It will be one less nuisance in our lives."

"Klorel, please! Do not do this!" I begged.

"I must," Klorel stated, almost solemnly.

"You forget that it is the humans that reunited you and Nut. You should be thankful! Grateful!"

Just then, the sound of bullets bouncing off of metal came from the hallway.

"So much for 'there can be no more'," I said sarcastically.

Sam and Daniel burst through the doors, killing many of the Jaffa that surrounded us. Teal'c and Jack joined the fight.

"Nixe, Sk'airy, get behind me," I shouted as I crouched down into a safe corner. The pair did as told.

I watched the fight, knowing I could do nothing on either side. Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel quickly got the upper hand in the fight, but then I saw Klorel going for Daniel. He grabbed him and held his ribbon device to his head.

"NO!" I cried as I left the children and grabbed Klorel's arm, desperately trying to pull him away from Daniel.

"Skaara!" Jack shouted. He was holding a gun.

My eyes widened in shock as I pulled harder.

"Skaara don't!" Jack shouted again.

"O'Neill, you must take action!" Teal'c said.

"Skaara!"

The bullets hit Skaara's body. The ribbon device released Daniel. Skaara's body fell on top of me.

"No!" a girl screamed. Sk'airy?

Skaara's eye lids fluttered.

"Selene," he said. "I'm sorry."

I let out a scream as I threw my body over his.

"Selene..." Daniel put a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled out of his grip. A river of tears form on my cheeks as I sobbed over Skaara's body.

I could hear Sk'airy crying into Nixe's should**er.**

"Colonel, O'Neill!" Teal'c called.

**"**Yeah, give me a second, here."

**"**I cannot."

"Earth." Sam exclaimed.

I looked up at the window. Sure enough, earth could be seen.

**"**I thought you said we couldn't be there for at least a year." Daniel said.

**"**I guess this ship can go way faster then 10 times the speed of light. Colonel, we saw the Death gliders. They're preparing for launch, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another short one. I was going to have this chapter include Within the Serpents Grasp, but I decided against it. I have a big project due on Tuesday and I want to make sure I have the majority of it done tonight. But I thought I'd add another chapter to make sure I don't leave you guys for a month like I usually do. We're getting really close to a big part that I've been dying to write. <strong>

**Oh, and what do you guys think of the cover art? I would have liked to do it with a drawing pad, but I didn't have access to one. I should have a Mac with Photoshop and Illustrator by September (I think) since I'll be going to college for a Graphic Design major and those are required. So I should be able to make better cover art. I'd like to try putting together one with real people for this. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I probably wouldn't be able to put anything together soon, but I'd like to start coming up with ideas.**

**Until next time,**

**-To'M'L**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, much of the dialog comes from the actual show, not my own. This chapter is based off of The Serpents Lair. **

* * *

><p>"Captain Carter?" Jack asked as I stared at earth through the window.<p>

"Sir?"

"Were you able to put enough C4 around this ship to make a dent?"

"We placed charges where they should generate secondary explosions. So, yes, sir. Should make a hell of a dent."

"Thank you Captain."

"Given enough time, I might be able to figure out.."

"Negative. We should expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second. Stand by to detonate your charges on my order."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait." Daniel said.

"Daniel, if we don't stop them now, we may never stop them."

"Yeah, I know that." He said as he took out a pack of C4 and stuck it on the wall. " Let's just make as big a dent as possible. Okay?"

"Ready and awaiting your order, sir." Sam said.

"Okay. Well, I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound." He paused for a moment. "Nothing comes to mind. Let's do it."

I held Sk'airy and Nixe close to me. Sk'airy was terrified and still sobbing.

"Lady Selene, me must stop the Tau'ri!" Nixe begged. "They are going to destroy the ship."

I got down on my knee so I was closer to his height. "Nixe, do you see that planet down there?"

He nodded.

"That is my home. That is where I come from. That is where these people are from. They are my friends and family. There are several billion people down there. I cannot let them die."

"But you are a Goa'uld princess! Why will you betray them for the Tau'ri?"

I sighed. "Nixe, what is the job of a princess?"

"To lead her people."

"And to protect them. I may not be a princess on earth, but they are my people as well. Except for you, Sk'airy, Klorel, and myself, every person on this ship is a warrior. They live knowing they might die in battle. I must protect the lives of the innocent down on earth who do not even know there is a deadly threat right over their heads."

"So, you would give our lives and your own to protect the people down there?" He looked hurt.

"It is not an easy decision, but I cannot justify saving my own life at the risk of those below. If there was a way to get the two of you off of this ship and to somewhere safe, I would gladly take it."

"O'Neill. Apophis' ship approaches." Teal'c said.

"We overheard in the Gateroom." Daniel said. "he said he would rejoin Klorel once they came out of the shadows."

"Teal'c, if we can knock out this ship, will it stop them?" Jack asked.

"It will not. Apophis' vessel is equipped with defence shields. He will still be able to destroy your cities from high above."

There was banging as the Jaffa tried to enter the room.

"Tell me those C4 charges are set to blow automatically." Jack pleaded.

"They're on automatic timer."

"Good, how long do we have?"

"24 hours."

"24 hours?!"

There was more banging from outside. "Just a minute!" Jack shouted "Selene, please tell me there is another way outta here?"

"No, there isn't."

The Jaffa were starting to come through.

"Cover up. Selene, get those kids somewhere where they won't get hit. This is turning out to be a bad day."

I took Sk'airy and Nixe and hid behind the control panel.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes," I told them.

A shock grenade is thrown into the room. Despite my best efforts, the shock grenade knocked me unconscious.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I sat up and found myself in a world of darkness.<p>

"Damn," I muttered to myself. "Hey, is someone there?"

"I am here, Selene," a old voice said, soothingly.

"Bra'tac?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me."

"Where are Nixe and Sk'airy?"

"They are still unconscious. I fear that young Sk'airy has been left quite shaken by the death of Klorel. Her sleep has been quite restless."

"She cried out for him. She spoke. That's the first time she's ever spoke, since long before I ever met her. I hadn't realized how attached to him she is."

"I have noticed this as well. Also, I thought I should in form you that I have bought your world some time."

"What do you mean?"

"I was planning on leading a charge against Apophis in Klorel's name to put a stop to the attack on your planet. However, your foolish friends have made it very difficult now. As you are fully aware, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by his son than by his enemy."

"Oh, I am fully aware of that. Shu was not strong enough to rise up against Ra, and Geb didn't have the guts to. Shu and Tefnut spent many years grooming Nut to take power from Ra. Then Klorel fell into our lives, and the rest is history. So you tried to create a wedge between Apophis and Klorel?"

"Yes, but I fear their bond has only strengthened now that they have a common enemy. I have put Klorel in his sarcophagus to by us some time to form a new plan. However, time is not on our side. I have been ordered by Apophis himself to execute your friends. An order I intend to ignore. Now, I must go consult the humans. I will not have time to inform you of any plan we create, so, whatever happens, try to improvise and act as if you have no knowledge of any plan we might have."

I gave a sharp nod. I heard his footsteps start to walk away. "Wait! Bra'tac!"

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Whatever happens, please try to make sure that Sk'airy and Nixe get off of this ship. Leave me and Klorel behind if necessary. Make sure they are taken care of by someone who I would trust."

"I shall do my best."

"That is all I ask."

His footsteps started back down the hall and faded away.

"You would give your life to save ours?" Nixe said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. I heard what I had to hear. You would sacrifice yourself and Klorel to save Sk'airy and myself? Why?"

"I have lived a long time, Nixe. I have seen many die, and I have died myself too many times to count. Once more shouldn't be too bad. Not if it means that you and Sk'airy will survive. I have become very fond of the two of you. I want the you both to be able to live happily together. You might be able to get her to start speaking again, even though you have always seemed to understand what she wants to say without her needing to speak. The fact that she spoke just once gives me hope that she will start to speak again."

"I doubt that I am capable of such things. She spoke for Klorel, whom she idolizes beyond most do for their god. I have not been able to capture her attention in such a way."

I chuckled softly. "I've seen the way she looks at you, Nixe, even if you don't. She blushes over the slightest glance from you. I do believe she has a little crush on you."

"R-really?" I could hear the blush in his voice.

My sight started to come back. I blinked as light hit my eyes. When my vision came into focus, I saw a touching sight. Sk'airy, who must have heard everything we said, was standing in front of Nixe, her hand on top of his. She was staring into his eyes.

"H-el-lo, N-Ni-xe," She stammered. Her cheeks were colored red, as were Nixe's.

I smiled at the sweet scene.

"My lady!" a jaffa called as he walked into the room. The young pair jumped apart, blushing. "Klorel will awaken soon."

"Thank you," I said. I followed him, leading Nixe and Sk'airy behind me, to the room where Klorel was awakening from the Sarcophagus.

"Kel'mak tak, Tau'ri!" He shouted angrily "Let us burn their world to ashes!"

I was happy to see him alive, but then I remembered that I had great reason to be angry at him.

"Leave us," I ordered the Jaffa. "Nixe, Sk'airy, you as well. I must speak with Klorel alone."

Sk'airy look saddened to leave, but followed Nixe out the door.

"What the Hell was that?!" I demanded.

"That is not a very pleasant greeting, Selene," He snarled.

"The man you tried to kill is my brother, Skarra's brother-in-law, and Sha're's husband. How dare you try to kill him!"

"Those men would have separated us, again. I will not go through this with you again, Selene. There would have been no revival had they succeeded. We would have been dead! Nixe and Sk'airy would have been dead! And your world would still have burned because my father's ship would not have been affected."

I cried out in frustration. "Is there nothing you can do to prevent the destruction of my home world?! Or is there something that you could do, but you are simply not willing to do it?!"

Klorel started to speak, but a jaffa burst into the room.

"Forgive me, my lord, but the Tau'ri have sent a retaliation. I thought it was best if I informed you immediately."

Klorel nodded, then lead me out of the room to the control room where I saw two missiles headed our way: one for us, one for Apophis.

Klorel started to raise the shields, but his hand refused to listen. He had not spent enough time in the sarcophagus.

* * *

><p><strong>Klorel's POV<strong>

'I cannot let you do this, Klorel!' my host shouted at me. 'I cannot let you destroy Selene's home! Or all of the people down there!'

'You fool!' I hissed back. 'Do not dare do this now! I will not let her die in the explosion that will surely come if I do not raise the shields now! Let me raise the shields, Skaara!'

"Their weapons approach, my lord." a jaffa said. "You must activate the shield."

'Do not destroy those people, Klorel!'

'I will try to find another way out of this, but I will not risk Selene and Nut's lives for the Tau'ri!'

My eyes glowed as I took control of my body and raised the shields.

The earth weapons hit the shields, making the ship shake, but doing no damage.

"I must speak with my father," I told the jaffa before turning to Selene. "Stay here with Sk'airy and Nixe."

Selene gave me a confused, curious look, but nodded.

As I stepped towards the transportation rings, but Sk'airy grabbed onto my robe. She looked up at me with big, sad brown eyes, as if I would not be returning to her. I bent down on to one knee and looked up at her.

"I will be back soon," I told her. "Do not fear."

She smiled at me before embracing me with a tight hug before returning to Nixe's side.

Using the transportation rings, I went to Apophis's ship to speak to him.

"Klorel, it is time." he said. "You will burn their first city to the ground."

"Father, the host you chose for me is strong." I said, trying to get out of destroying Selene's world. "I fear I may need more time in the sarcophagus to gain strength."

"You are strong enough! You are my son!"

I sensed there was no arguing with him.

"Yes, Father."

"Do not disappoint me."

Disappoint him. If there was one thing I was good at, it was disappointing him.

'I knew this would not work,' I told my host.

'We will have to find another way.' he said. 'With any luck, Bra'tac will not have killed O'Neill, Dan'yell, Carter, and Teal'c. They will surely find a way out of this.'

**I know this isn't all what I wanted, but this felt like a good spot to stop. I felt like we got to see some different sides of Klorel and Nixe as well as Sk'airy's affection towards Klorel. I've got somewhere I'm going with this, I promise :) **

**Until next time, **

**-To'M'L**


	17. Chapter 17

**Selene's POV  
><strong>

Something seemed off with Klorel. He seemed oddly deep in thought as he stared down at my home planet. He tried to stand proudly, but, ever since coming back from Apophis's ship, he'd had an air of defeat about him.

_"I believe he tried to reason with Apophis,"_ Nut commented.

_"That would explain why he seems so gloomy. It seems as if he has failed. I hope Bra'tac has had better luck than we have."_

As if on cue, Bra'tac walked into the room.

"Bra'tac." Klorel greeted.

"My lord, Klorel. Lady Selene. Children."

"Come. Witness the power of your god."

"I cannot." Bra'tac said. It sounded as if Bra'tac had a plan. I had no idea what it was, so I had to be careful and observant so that I could play my part in it.

"Why do you defy me?" Klorel asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because you are not a God." I snickered at this. For as long as I have known Klorel, he has always prided himself in the fact that he was a god. Being told that he wasn't by his First Prime amused me. "You are a parasite within a child and I despise you."

** "**Jaffa, kree ty!" Klorel shouted as he held his ribbon device over Bra'tac's head. "I am your god! And you will feel my wrath!"

"Klorel! Stop!" I yelled.

"I die free!"

Just then, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c rushed into the room. They took out the Jaffa then Teal'c held Klorel captive.

**"**Jaffa, tal'shak!"

Nixe and Sk'airy moved closer to me.

"Jack!" a voice called out from the hallway. I recognized as Daniel's. I rushed out into the hallway to see my brother with a large burn mark across his chest. Jack had followed me out.

"Selene?!"

"Daniel, Dammit!" Jack hissed.

All I could do was stare at my brother in horror.

"I'm dead anyway. Just get outta here!"

"Don't you dare ask me to do that, Daniel," I whimpered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I am not leaving you here, Daniel."

"Get outta here! You're just gonna blow up with the other ship anyway! What difference does it make? Go! Just go! I'll stay and watch your back."

I threw my arms around my brother, who hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. Try to get out of here with those kids if you can, ok?"

I gave a nod and kissed his forehead before walking back to Nixe and Sk'airy.

_'Selene, we will most likely be transporting to Apophis's ship. You are not able to handle facing him in your current state. Let me take control of our body to face him.'_

I gave an internal nod and Nut took over, her face cold and hard as stone.

"He's staying behind." Jack said as we entered the room.

"Come." Bra'tac said.

"Sorry about this, kid, but we've got to use you as a hostage," Jack said as he pinned my arms loosely behind my back.

_"I understand, Colonel O'Neill." _Nut said.

Jack jumped back. Nut snickered slightly.

"You know, you've gotta warn someone before you do that! Freaks me out!"

He re-pinned my arms.

"Selene taking this pretty hard?"

_"Yes. I didn't not think she would be able to portray me in her condition, so I requested to take over her body for the time being. I cannot risk Apophis learning that I am not the one in control."_

Jack nodded.

We ringed over to Apophis's ship. Teal'c held Klorel hostage while Jack held me. Nixe and Sk'airy stood behind Sam and Bra'tac. Apophis's jfaffa initially aimed their staff weapons at us, but Apophis realized that we were hostage and stopped them.

"Kree, jaffa!" He shouted.

Bra'tac ushered us along towards the door.

"If you fire upon us, I will kill Klorel and Nut," Teal'c told Apophis as he held a Zat'nik'tel to Klorel's head and Jack held one to mine.

"Bra'tac, how dare you betray me?!" Apophis bellowed.

"I have spent 133 years worshiping false gods! No more!" He shouted back.

As they reached the door, they shoved Klorel and I back into the room with Apophis, but took Nixe and Sk'airy with them.

"No! No!" Sk'airy sobbed. "Klorel! Lord Klorel!" I could hear her screams down the hall and it made me cry on this inside. This had been a traumatic experience for her, but she had started to speak again. I can only hope that she will be able to get off of this ship so that she might continue to speak.

Apophis stared at Klorel and me.

"You disappoint me, my son," He said.

"Father," Klorel said softly, looking shamed and humiliated. "Please, forgive me."

"Perhaps." He turned to me. "Now, I am sure you had nothing to do with any of this, correct Nut."

_"I would serve no purpose to me to betray you in such a way, Lord Apophis," _Nut lied. Lying to authority figures had always been something she excelled in.

Apophis turned and looked out the window. He saw Klorel's ship growing closer.

"We will discuss this later. Come."

He lead us to the ring transported and took us from the ship to one of his palaces on another planet.

I knew we hadn't heard the last of this. But we had saved my planet. I can only hope that Jack had made it off of the ship with Nixe and Sk'airy and that, somehow, Daniel had survived as well. I would deal with the consequences if that happened. Other then the young man by my side, they were the only people I cared about in this universe. If they were safe, I could handle anything.

I hope you all liked this and that it was worth the wait. I also hope you enjoy my new cover art. I'm actually really proud of this one. :)

Until next time,

-To'M'L


	18. Chapter 18

**Klorel's POV**

Several weeks had passed since the failed attack on Selene's planet had taken place. She had become quite downcast since then. This did not surprise me; Selene had become rather attacked to Sk'airy and Nixe in her time here with them. As had I. The boy had been rather helpful to me, and his loyalty was unquestionable. His affections and care for Sk'airy also made him quite valuable to me. And then there was Sk'airy. Selene had told me about her past, and I would not have blamed her if she had been frightened by my presence, but she had come to not only welcome it, but desire it. Her face would always light up as soon as I walked into the room. Her eyes spoke of innocence and hope that I had never seen in a person before. Yes, I was fond of Sk'airy. She had embraced me when we were still on my ship, and it had warmed a part of my heart I did not know I had.

The past weeks had been trying to say the least. My father had been horrible to her in this time, demanding to know answers she did not have. He had even paralyzed Nut so that he could interrogate Selene instead of Nut, thinking a human would be more likely to give in to him. He did not know Selene though. Selene would never give in to him. She was far too stubborn and her hatred of him was far too great.

Selene now spent most of her time tinkering with her ribbon device and other pieces of technology. She discovered she had a talent for mechanics long ago when Nut had first released her from her mind and allowed her to take control of her body. This was not long before she had become pregnant with my child. A child I would never see. I resented how I acted toward her back then. I had been very angry when I had come to visit Nut and found Selene instead, locked away from Nut for the first time since the beginning of our relationship. Then, I knew little about the girl that was Nut's host, who was wary of me to say the least. She was frightened by the changes that were happening to her body and had been left extremely shaken by the threats and demands issued by Ra and Geb. I, regrettably, issued threats as well. I did not know if I could trust the human girl. It would be likely that she would be resentful towards Nut and betray her and I to Ra and Geb. But she did not. She would not. She had no desire to. "This is my body and my child," She had stated when I inquired as to why she choose not to inform anyone that I was the father. "I may not like you or Nut, but this is my child and I will do what is necessary for her protection. Handing you over to Ra and Geb could endanger both myself and the child." It was soon after that conversation that I discovered Selene's stubbornness, loyalty, and courage.

For her silence, I was willing to give her anything. She requested tools for Goa'uld technology. She wanted to know how it worked. Every time I would visit her in secret, she was working on a new project. Her eyes focused on whatever machine she was working on with the greatest intensity, as if the object were made of glass and one mistake would cause it to shatter. Her chambers soon became littered with mechanics, both working and not, as well as scraps of parchment detailing her work. Her favorite device to tinker with had always been the ribbon device. This was her object of choice today.

Selene had been staring at the device for the better part of the day, refusing food or company. Even if she did not desire my presence, I remained in her room. After many hours, she finally spoke.

"It's funny," She said, "I've always known the answers to things I couldn't-shouldn't-know. I knew what the Abydonians were saying when not even Daniel could understand them. I knew the language of cultures so old that no one spoke them anymore. I knew the secrets the military wanted to know. I knew so much, and yet I didn't know how I knew it. And now I know. Now I feel like I no nothing. Nothing that matters anyway. I don't know if my friends are alive. I don't know if my brother is still alive. I don't know if Sk'airy and Nixe are still alive. I don't know what is happening at either my homeland or Skarra's. I don't know what is to become of me. The only thing I know now is that I don't know anything anymore. Even with this." She held up her ribbon device. "I know how this works inside and out and yet I don't know how I can use it to find the answers I need."

All I could do was listen to her. Nothing I could say to her would give her the answers she required to quiet her troubled mind, and I was not one to speak meaningless words of comfort when they were not the comfort that was required.

As she spoke, she rose from her bed, where she had been previously sitting, and walked towards me until she was face to face with me.

"I don't like not knowing what I need to know-but of course you knew that. But I think I'm starting to know again."

Unexpectedly, she embraced me, resting her head on my shoulder while loosely holding me to her with one arm and placing the other between our bodies.

"I'm so tired," She continued. "My head hurts from all these questions. But I may be able to quiet some of them now. I think I know how this device can help me discover my answers."

Before I could react, she used the ribbon device against me. The force it produced sent me flying into the wall behind me. This had happened to me before, but I felt paralyzed now. Had Selene done this?

"Selene, what are you doing?" I barked.

"Sorry if that stings a little bit. It's taken me the last two weeks to complete this little project of mine. Figuring out how to paralyze you with this was a little tricky, even for me. But, after I realized I had to stop moping and do something, this was the first idea that I had. Luckily it worked. I must apologize, Klorel, but I simply must speak with Skarra." She pulled a vile and a needle out of her pocket. I recognized it as the same vial that Geb had used against her when he had kidnapped her.

I was unable to stop her from injecting me with the liquid and soon felt myself growing faint and detached from my host. My host could feel my control over him fade and took the chance to jump forward and assume the right to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I really liked writing this chapter. I first thought about doing it from Selene's POV, but I really liked writing about their past together and touching into Selene's mechanical abilities and explaining them. The next chapter will be all about Skarra and Selene :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I blinked as sunlight hit my eyes. I rolled over onto my back and recalled the events of the previous night. I smiled to myself. I turned onto my side to see Skaara sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping at his hair. No, this was not Skaara. This was Klorel.

"I never thought you would be this foolish, Selene," Klorel spoke as he sensed my movements. His voice was hard and cold, trying to hold back any emotion. "I thought you were more intelligent than this. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Oh spare me the lecture." I spat. I wasn't going to let Klorel make me regret my decisions.

He spun around to face me. His face was cold, but his eyes held fury.

"Have you completely lost your senses? Did you ever consider what could happen should you become pregnant?!"

I paled at this remark. I hadn't thought about that. And we hadn't taken precautions.

"Th-that won't happen," I stuttered.

"I most certainly hope not. I do not want to see you and Nut go through that again. Nor do I want to repeat that experience myself." Klorel stood. "I must leave now. I have business to attend to today. I recommend you stay in your room today."

He dressed, and then he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Unfortunately, the only thoughts that came to my mind where dark memories of the distant past: memories I didn't wish to recall.

* * *

><p>I hadn't had control of my body is many, many years. How much time had passed since I had first been enslaved, I was unsure of. It was difficult to tell since time seemed to stay still for my body. I never changed anymore. I only grew more insane as each day dwindled on and the loneliness of my own mind slowly ate away at my soul. The day I arose from the sarcophagus and was able to move my hands of my own free will was the sweetest day I had experienced at that point in my life. I was, at last, free. How, I was not certain, but I was.<p>

Now, I needed to escape.

I sneaked out of the room where my demon's sarcophagus was and tried to remember the way to the giant ring-the Stargate, I think it is called. That was my way out. Somehow, I made it to the Stargate without any from the guards. Once I reached the room, I tried to remember the symbols to press that would bring me home. I could only remember one set of symbols, but I didn't know if they would bring me to Earth. I quickly pushed the symbols and waited for the large device to open its portal. After the strange blue substance formed in the center of the ring, I stepped through it.

After the quick journey, I came to a place that I knew was not my home. This place was lush and filled with trees and plants; my home was a desert.

I walked along a stream that was fairly familiar to me. I had walked along this path before, of that I was certain. Although it was not my home, it was quite peaceful and calming. The animals in the forest called to one another in a symphony of sounds. As I walked along the stream, I came to a cliff. The stream ran right off the edge of the cliff in a beautiful waterfall. I noticed a little path that went around the cliff and under the waterfall. Curious, I climbed down to the ledge and made my way to the waterfall. Behind the water was a cave, a room. It seemed to be a temple. The cave was beautifully decorated in the dim light. Statues and paintings lined the grey stone walls. Elegant rugs covered the floor.

As I admired the beauty of the cave, I failed to realize I was no longer alone until a pair of arms snaked around me and a pair of lips brushed against my neck. I jumped away from the person who had tried to embrace me.

"Relax, Nut," a unnaturally low voice said. "It is only me."

I turned to see a young man dressed in gold staring at me fondly. I recalled this person. No, not a person: a Goa'uld. This was Nut's lover, Klorel. I knew that Nut was married to Geb, but was in love with Klorel. They had met secretly for years. This must have been one of their meeting places.

Klorel frowned when he realized that "Nut" was not acting like Nut. "What have you done with Nut?" He demanded coldly.

"I did not do anything to your Nut," I stated flatly. "On the contrary, it is what she has done to me and my body!"

"So, you must be Nut's host. I do not know how you have gained control of your body, but you will not make trouble for myself and Nut or you will suffer greatly, human."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "I have already spent years as a prisoner in my own body! I have had things done to my body that I gave no consent to! Some of those things would be enough to put you to death where I come from. There is nothing you can do to me that will scare me! And would you really be willing to hurt your _precious _Nut?"

Klorel sneered. "Watch yourself, Human. It may not be me that you have to fear. Geb may not be powerful, but Ra is a system lord and is very capable of causing you great pain. He will put you through so much that you will wish you were dead, then he will grant your wish only to revive you and do it all over again."

I paled at this statement.

"What do you suggest I do?! It is not as if I can go back and play the part of Nut even if I wanted to."

"That is exactly what you must do. Ra will find you where ever you try to run to. I am not willing to let some human risk Nut's safety for her own selfish desires."

"Excuse me, but how is wanting to control my own body selfish?!"

"Silence human! You are below the Gods. You should be grateful that you have been blessed with hosting one of us. You will act as Nut until she takes your body again. Is that understood?"

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? And why should I?"

"You will because you will die unless you do. You will starve to death because you cannot fend for yourself out here in the middle of no where if you remain here-and I will not help you leave this planet unless you agree to my plan. Ra will kill you if you do not perfectly act as Nut when you return."

"How am I supposed to act like Nut? I don't exactly sound like you guys!"

"Our voices can sound just as yours do if we choose," Klorel said, demonstrating. "You must simply pose as Nut. Even a foolish human like you can figure it out."

I glared at him. "I won't do it! I am not going back to that horrid place! I am not going to let that horrible person try to woo me! I will not be ordered around by Ra! I will not do the terrible things that she does! I will not be part of this!"

"Then enjoy starving to death."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You do not even know which planet you are on, yet alone what the planet is like. If you do not starve to death, you will be eaten by wild animals or eat a poisonous plant and die. Neither seems very appealing."

I turned away from him, making it clear that I would not be apart of his plan.

"Fine, enjoy your terrible death, Human."

He left the temple and I was alone. Time passed and the sun started to set, making the cave dark. I was all alone and I was starting to get scared and hungry. My nerves started eating away at me. A sudden noise from somewhere in the temple sent me running to the exit and climbing up the ledge. I ran in the direction of the stargate, the direction I assumed Klorel had gone in. Eventually I ran straight into Klorel, clinging to his clothes.

"Please don't leave me alone to die." I begged. "I'll do what you ask, just don't let me die."

"Very good, Human. Obey your god and you will be rewarded."

"I will do what you ask, but you are not my god and my name isn't 'Human'. My name is Selene."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will end it for now. I want to give you more, but that will need more time and I've made you wait long enough. The next chapter will continue Selene's memory and tell more about her past and how it lines up with the present and the future. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Selene's history. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I know I'm really inconsistent. Thanks to those of you who stick with me. Your reviews keep me going :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

I blinked as sunlight hit my eyes. I rolled over onto my back and recalled the events of the previous night. I smiled to myself. I turned onto my side to see Skaara sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping at his hair. No, this was not Skaara. This was Klorel.

"I never thought you would be this foolish, Selene," Klorel spoke as he sensed my movements. His voice was hard and cold, trying to hold back any emotion. "I thought you were more intelligent than this. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Oh spare me the lecture." I spat. I wasn't going to let Klorel make me regret my decisions.

He spun around to face me. His face was cold, but his eyes held fury.

"Have you completely lost your senses? Did you ever consider what could happen should you become pregnant?!"

I paled at this remark. I hadn't thought about that. And we hadn't taken precautions.

"Th-that won't happen," I stuttered.

"I most certainly hope not. I do not want to see you and Nut go through that again. Nor do I want to repeat that experience myself." Klorel stood. "I must leave now. I have business to attend to today. I recommend you stay in your room today."

He dressed, and then he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Unfortunately, the only thoughts that came to my mind where dark memories of the distant past: memories I didn't wish to recall.

* * *

><p>I hadn't had control of my body is many, many years. How much time had passed since I had first been enslaved, I was unsure of. It was difficult to tell since time seemed to stay still for my body. I never changed anymore. I only grew more insane as each day dwindled on and the loneliness of my own mind slowly ate away at my soul. The day I arose from the sarcophagus and was able to move my hands of my own free will was the sweetest day I had experienced at that point in my life. I was, at last, free. How, I was not certain, but I was.<p>

Now, I needed to escape.

I sneaked out of the room where my demon's sarcophagus was and tried to remember the way to the giant ring-the Stargate, I think it is called. That was my way out. Somehow, I made it to the Stargate without any from the guards. Once I reached the room, I tried to remember the symbols to press that would bring me home. I could only remember one set of symbols, but I didn't know if they would bring me to Earth. I quickly pushed the symbols and waited for the large device to open its portal. After the strange blue substance formed in the center of the ring, I stepped through it.

After the quick journey, I came to a place that I knew was not my home. This place was lush and filled with trees and plants; my home was a desert.

I walked along a stream that was fairly familiar to me. I had walked along this path before, of that I was certain. Although it was not my home, it was quite peaceful and calming. The animals in the forest called to one another in a symphony of sounds. As I walked along the stream, I came to a cliff. The stream ran right off the edge of the cliff in a beautiful waterfall. I noticed a little path that went around the cliff and under the waterfall. Curious, I climbed down to the ledge and made my way to the waterfall. Behind the water was a cave, a room. It seemed to be a temple. The cave was beautifully decorated in the dim light. Statues and paintings lined the grey stone walls. Elegant rugs covered the floor.

As I admired the beauty of the cave, I failed to realize I was no longer alone until a pair of arms snaked around me and a pair of lips brushed against my neck. I jumped away from the person who had tried to embrace me.

"Relax, Nut," a unnaturally low voice said. "It is only me."

I turned to see a young man dressed in gold staring at me fondly. I recalled this person. No, not a person: a Goa'uld. This was Nut's lover, Klorel. I knew that Nut was married to Geb, but was in love with Klorel. They had met secretly for years. This must have been one of their meeting places.

Klorel frowned when he realized that "Nut" was not acting like Nut. "What have you done with Nut?" He demanded coldly.

"I did not do anything to your Nut," I stated flatly. "On the contrary, it is what she has done to me and my body!"

"So, you must be Nut's host. I do not know how you have gained control of your body, but you will not make trouble for myself and Nut or you will suffer greatly, human."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "I have already spent years as a prisoner in my own body! I have had things done to my body that I gave no consent to! Some of those things would be enough to put you to death where I come from. There is nothing you can do to me that will scare me! And would you really be willing to hurt your _precious _Nut?"

Klorel sneered. "Watch yourself, Human. It may not be me that you have to fear. Geb may not be powerful, but Ra is a system lord and is very capable of causing you great pain. He will put you through so much that you will wish you were dead, then he will grant your wish only to revive you and do it all over again."

I paled at this statement.

"What do you suggest I do?! It is not as if I can go back and play the part of Nut even if I wanted to."

"That is exactly what you must do. Ra will find you where ever you try to run to. I am not willing to let some human risk Nut's safety for her own selfish desires."

"Excuse me, but how is wanting to control my own body selfish?!"

"Silence human! You are below the Gods. You should be grateful that you have been blessed with hosting one of us. You will act as Nut until she takes your body again. Is that understood?"

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? And why should I?"

"You will because you will die unless you do. You will starve to death because you cannot fend for yourself out here in the middle of no where if you remain here-and I will not help you leave this planet unless you agree to my plan. Ra will kill you if you do not perfectly act as Nut when you return."

"How am I supposed to act like Nut? I don't exactly sound like you guys!"

"Our voices can sound just as yours do if we choose," Klorel said, demonstrating. "You must simply pose as Nut. Even a foolish human like you can figure it out."

I glared at him. "I won't do it! I am not going back to that horrid place! I am not going to let that horrible person try to woo me! I will not be ordered around by Ra! I will not do the terrible things that she does! I will not be part of this!"

"Then enjoy starving to death."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You do not even know which planet you are on, yet alone what the planet is like. If you do not starve to death, you will be eaten by wild animals or eat a poisonous plant and die. Neither seems very appealing."

I turned away from him, making it clear that I would not be apart of his plan.

"Fine, enjoy your terrible death, Human."

He left the temple and I was alone. Time passed and the sun started to set, making the cave dark. I was all alone and I was starting to get scared and hungry. My nerves started eating away at me. A sudden noise from somewhere in the temple sent me running to the exit and climbing up the ledge. I ran in the direction of the stargate, the direction I assumed Klorel had gone in. Eventually I ran straight into Klorel, clinging to his clothes.

"Please don't leave me alone to die." I begged. "I'll do what you ask, just don't let me die."

"Very good, Human. Obey your god and you will be rewarded."

"I will do what you ask, but you are not my god and my name isn't 'Human'. My name is Selene."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will end it for now. I want to give you more, but that will need more time and I've made you wait long enough. The next chapter will continue Sekene's memory and tell more about her past and how it lines up with the present and the future. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Selene's history. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I know I'm really inconsistent. Thanks to those of you who stick with me. Your reviews keep me going :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**And that is where I will end it for now. I want to give you more, but that will need more time and I've made you wait long enough. The next chapter will continue Selene's memory and tell more about her past and how it lines up with the present and the future. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Selene's history. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I know I'm really** **inconsistent. Thanks to those of you who stick with me. Your reviews keep me going :)**

**Just FYI, this is still Selene's memories. Enjoy :)**

Klorel took me to another one of his and Nut's hide outs to begin my instruction in acting as Nut the Goa'uld. It was difficult to play the part of a heartless ruler, and Klorel was less than kind in his criticism of my performance.

"You are doing it all wrong, Human! You will surely get all of us killed if that is the best you can do!"

I scowled and glared at him.

"How about you try it then, if you are so good!"

"I do not need to play the part of Nut. You must. You cannot even walk like her! Try it again!"

We had not even gotten to the personality part of my playing Nut. We were still working on the presence. Apparently we walk differently.

"You are walking too heavy footed! Stand up straight! Nut is a royal Goa'uld! Her presence demands respect! Act like it does!"

It was days before I was ever able to do something right. Slowly, tasks assigned to me became easier. Something clicked inside of me and I could hear a little voice inside of me telling me what I needed to do. After a few weeks of training to be Nut, Klorel was satisfied with my ability to act as his lover and allowed me to return to Nut's home world.

The night before Klorel was going to send me back, I lay awake on the bed that had been provided for me. Klorel was laying on one on the other side of the room, intensely reading some papers. After laying awake for hours and unable to sleep, I gathered up the courage to ask the one question that had been haunting me ever since Klorel had found me.

"Klorel, do you love Nut?"

He looked up from his reading. I expected him to be angry at me for the question, but instead, his face grew soft.

"Yes, I do," He answered softly, with great emotion in his voice and eyes.

"Why? I mean, how did you two meet? How did you fall in love? You are the son of Apophis after all and Nut is married to Geb."

Usually he was angry at me if I got too nosy, but he seemed happy to recall the tale.

"Nut has always been attracted to power and ambition. These are two qualities Geb lacks. Nut often did the opposite of what Ra wanted her to do. That is how he tricked her into marrying Geb. He thought that by tying her to her brother that her ambitions would be silenced and she would no longer be a treat to his rule. One night, she left her home to try to destroy mine. She thought that by destroying one of Ra's enemies, she might gain more power. I found her sneaking around my home that night and stopped her from doing any real damage. No, it was not that. She decided for herself not to continue with her mission after she saw me. I was instantly fascinated by her from the moment I saw her. Not only did she have great courage to come to the home of Apophis unaccompanied in the middle of the night, but she also had great beauty." I blushed at this statement since her beauty was also mine. "I made an effort to try to find her again after that night and I think she also made one to see me since my efforts were more successful than I thought they would be. After some time, we made plans to see each other. We would talk, discuss our dreams and ambitions. She often spoke of creating a strong empire of the Goa'uld. She thought that we would be stronger together than we would be always fighting amongst ourselves. I fell in love with her goals and desires, and eventually with her as well."

* * *

><p>After he finished typing in the address into the Stargate, he turned to me.<p>

"I will check on you often. Stay away from Geb and Ra at all costs. With any luck, you will not have to play this part very long and Nut will once again take control of your body."

I rolled my eyes and stepped through the stargate. I was happy to be rid of Klorel. He was bossy and arrogant and had no respect for me. The idea of playing the part of Nut was becoming less and less irritating. After hearing the story of Nut and Klorel, I wanted to help a little. Dressed in the fine clothes of the Goa'uld, I stepped through the Stargate and back to a palace where I would begin my charade. Once, I would have prayed to any God or Goddess that might have listened and begged them for guidance and protection, but now that the majority of "Gods" and "Goddesses" that I am familiar with would kill me if they found out that I wasn't who I was claiming to be, I choose instead to silently wish for luck.

If I had any idea what fate had in store for me in the months following my return to Nut's home, I would have fled. I would have never have returned, no matter how Klorel threatened me. I needed protection for the same reason I needed it now.

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks-a little over a month-since I had spent my night with Skaara. Klorel rarely spoke with me anymore-he was still mad at me. Nut no longer spoke with me either. Life was lonely for me. I often found myself reading books or taking walks just to fill my days. One day I found myself feeling ill all of a sudden. Without warning, I emptied my lunch into a patch of bushes in the garden.<p>

"Are you alright, my lady?" a near by servant girl asked me, coming to my aid.

"I am alright, I just..." A thought crossed my mind. My period hadn't come this month...and I was vomiting...and Nut was silent...Could I be... "Get Lord Klorel. Immediately."

The girl nodded quickly, sensing my urgency. Before long, the girl returned with Klorel.

"Selene, I hope this is important! I was supposed to meet with Zipacna to discuss-Selene, what is wrong?" His voice was now one of concern and was instantly at my side.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Well, I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks to my boyfriend for getting me unstuck when I was having trouble. Also, I am pleased to announce that I am now a proud high school graduate. Feel free to send me gifts in the form of cash. However, just know that if you send them to me at my house, that is extremely creepy since that means you know where I live. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Woohoo! Second time posting this week! Bet that threw you off :)**

"Are you sure?" Klorel asked me for the thousandth time as he passed back and forth across his room.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." I lounged on the bed. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense and the more it felt familiar. I'd heard once that if you've been pregnant before, your body can recognize it more quickly the next time you're pregnant. Apparently that was true even if several millenniums have passed.

Klorel ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He ceased his pacing for a moment, pausing to think. He looked up at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"What?!" I demanded after several moments of him staring at me.

"Pack your things," he told me, not answering my question. He turned to leave the room. "Wait! What's going on?!"

"It will not be safe for you to stay here. If my father finds out, there is no telling what will happen." There was deep concern in his voice. I looked up into his eyes and saw the pain, anguish, and fear mixed with a sad softness in them. I simply nodded and went to pack my few belongings.

An hour later, Klorel lead me to a small ship. It wasn't the larger one he usually traveled in, but one that was he alone was going to be able to pilot. It was clear that he didn't want anyone else to know where he was taking me. We didn't talk much during our flight, not by my choice. Klorel was being particularly distant. Was he angry with me? That was possible. I did, after all, drug him and that lead to our current situation. He didn't seem mad though. He seemed almost sad. I'd seen that in his eyes when he told me to pack, but I still didn't understand it.

"Can we talk?" I asked after we'd been traveling for several hours in silence. "You've hardly spoken a word to me since this morning. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," He said slowly. "I am not angry with you, Selene. I am currently feeling many emotions, but anger is not one of them. If any of these emotions is directed at you, it is sadness."

"You're...sad? Why?"

He spun around and grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eye. I saw more emotions in his eyes than I ever had before.

"Why? Why! How can I not be sad when I am going to lose you both after finally finding you again after all these years?! How can losing you-both of you-not make me sad?! We have been through so much together, you and I. How can the thought of being separated from you not sadden me?! Now that we are finally in a place where we can be happy! I am in a body of a man that you love and Nut is in you! The four of us could be so happy together, and now the two of you have to leave for your own safety! And the safety of a child who will have death threats on his head before he even takes his first breath if anyone finds out about him!"

I looked at him, stunned. "You..you said...the four of us..." I stammered.

"Of course I did! Your Skaara and I speak together often! It was his idea to send you away for your own safety!"

"You want the four of us to be happy together..." I was babbling like an idiot now, but I was too stunned to do anything else. This whole time, Klorel had insisted that Skaara meant nothing to him, almost as if he was gone completely. I assumed he was affectionate towards me because I was Nut's host. Now here he was, confessing that he wanted the four of us to be happy together.

"You stupid, stupid girl! Of course I want us to be happy together!"

"Why?" I asked, honestly. I still didn't understand why Skaara and I concerned him at all.

Then he did something that shocked me even more, which I didn't think was possible. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"You and Nut are my entire world," He whispered to me. "Since I found you again, you have taught me things I have never thought I would learn or believe. You have shown me that not only does the host survive, a host can thrive and life side-by-side with a Goa'uld. You have taught me compassion. I never, in my entire life, thought that I would have a fondness for a young human child. And yet, Sk'airy brightened my days while she was here with us. I have missed her ever since we were separated. I love Nut, but I love you as well Selene."

I stared at him, my mouth opening and closing as words failed me. Thankfully, the monitor on this ship started to beep and took Klorel's attention away from me.

"We have arrived," He said and proceeded to land the ship on the lush planet below us.

I only had two bags of belongings and neither was very heavy, but Klorel insisted on bring them down to the planet for me. As soon as we were on the surface, Klorel turned to the Stargate, which we were standing in front of, and began to dial a different planet.

"You brought us all the way out here just to send me to another planet?" I questioned.

"I could not risk someone seeing where I am sending you. This planet is completely uninhabited except for some animals. Also, where I am sending you is very far away. To take you in the ship we took would take considerable time and my absence would not go unnoticed. This way I can be back before I am missed."

He finished dialing the planet and the Stargate started to glow with life. I stared at the brilliant blue glow.

"I guess this is good-bye," I said awkwardly.

Klorel nodded.

"Can-can I say good-bye to him? Please?"

I didn't need to tell him who I was talking about. To my surprise, and great joy, Klorel nodded. He looked down and Skaara looked back up.

"Skaara?" I asked, a large, sad smile forming on my face.

"Do not be afraid, Selene," he said. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you and that this child is a blessing."

I ran into his arms and kissed him strongly. He returned it gladly.

"Where are you sending me?" I asked, when we broke the kiss.

"You will find out soon enough, Selene. I want it to be a surprise for you."

I nodded and then stepped towards the Stargate. I looked back once at him before saying my good-bye and stepping through the gate. When I emerged on the other side, I was greeted with a familiar warmth that I hadn't felt in such a long time. I smiled brightly as I stepped into the Abydonian pyramid.

**there you go. I thought you'd enjoy this. I finally have some juice back for writing. The last couple ones have been like pulling teeth for me, but this one came so naturally for me. I hope you like it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't long before the Abydonians found me in the pyramid. Luckily, I was greeted by familiar faces and was lead to the village safely. The group of teenagers that had found me were some of Skaara's friends, all of them asking about him. Was he ok? Did I know where he was? Why had I returned without him? Their questions battered away at my heart. I couldn't answer them without breaking down, crying. I had just gotten Skaara back myself, only to lose him again...possibly forever. Eventually one of the boys recognized my uneasy silence.

"Leave her be, guys. Can you not see that she is upset? Let her rest. She can tell us what has happened when she is ready."

I gave the boy a grateful smile as he brought me to an empty hut in the village.

"I will go and get Kasuf. He will want to speak with you. Here." He handed me a robe. "This is my sister's. I think they will fit you."

I was grateful for the Abydonian robes. While the clothes I had been given at the palace were extravagant, I still preferred the simple, humble robes of the Abydonians. Once he was gone, I slipped into the garment. It was slightly too big for me, leaving me swimming in the fabric. I didn't mind though. It was warm and welcoming. There was a small, cream cloth as well that I used to wrap my hair, shading it from the hot sun as well as keeping it from blowing in my face. After I was dressed, I sunk to the floor and thought about what had just happened.

Klorel was willing to let Skaara coexist with him peacefully. Or, at least, he was when the Goa'uld weren't around. If I hadn't become pregnant, would he have abandoned Apophis and left with me and Nut to find the Tok'ra? Could we, all four of us, lived happily together? Maybe. I might never really know now.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Kasuf entered the hut.

"Selene!" the elderly man pulled me into a strong embrace. "It is so good to see you alive and well! When you were taken, I feared the worst. But you are here now, safe and sound."

I smiled up at the man who would be my father-in-law. I knew my expression was pained, as much as I tried to hide it.

"Please, tell me, what has become of my son?"

My smile faded, and the ground suddenly became very interesting to look at. I couldn't tell him the whole truth, that he and Klorel were now coexisting somewhat peacefully inside the same body.

So, I summed it up.

"You son has been enslaved by a demon that now controls his body. Before he was completely enslaved, however, he managed to make sure that I got away safely to Daniel. But I could not sit by while I knew he was out there somewhere. I went looking for Skaara and found him, but his demon took me as a prisoner. Skaara eventually convinced him to send me here."

Kasuf looked sad, but proud. "My Skaara is a fighter. He will fight this demon to his last breath. I believe that one day, he will return to us."

I wanted so much to believe that. While I had stretched the truth with my story, there was one thing that I needed to be completely honest with him about. Not just because I wanted him to know, but because it wouldn't be too long before he would find out anyway.

"Kasuf, there is something else you should know."

"What is it, my child?"

"I am with child. It is Skaara's. Of our own choosing and consent. His demon had no say in the matter."

He was stunned for a moment and had to sit. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"It is not traditional for a woman to bare a child until after she is wed, but...you and Skaara were to be married and would have by now if not for that demon." He approached me and kissed my forehead. "I now consider you my daughter, and the thought of a grandchild makes my soul smile. What great happiness that I shall have two grandchildren not very far apart in age."

"I don't understand."

"Sha're. She came back to us not long ago. She is with child as well."

This was news to me.

"How wonderful." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. If my sister-in-law was here, I knew it would only be until she gave birth. Surely Apophis would come back for his queen and that could endanger me, my child, and all the Abydonians. "May I see her?"

"Yes, of course."

Kasuf lead me through the village; many of the villagers stopped in shock to see me. Their whispers to one another bothered me slightly, but I ignored them. We made our way to the hut that belonged to Sha're and Daniel.

"Daughter, I have a surprise for you," Kasuf said happily.

I entered the hut and Sha're froze, a forced smile on her face.

"Selene, how very pleasant to see you."

"Likewise," I said with an equally forced smile.

It was clear neither of us trusted the other's intentions here.

Kasuf sensed the tense silence between us. "I will leave you two to talk." He said as he exited the hut quickly.

"What are you doing here, Nut?!" Sha're demanded angrily.

"Nut is dormant at the moment and cannot speak," my icy tone even gave me shivers.

"I do not believe you! Apophis sent you here to spy on me!"

I chuckled. "Apophis still believes-" I bit my tongue to keep from saying more. Even if Amaunet was asleep, she would still hear what I would say. I could not reveal that Klorel had let me into the palace knowing that I was a Tok'ra. It would get him killed once Amaunet returned.

I sighed. "Nut does not control me. I managed to trick her and Klorel into making them sleep for awhile so that Skaara and I could speak. Now I am pregnant with his child."

Sha're's hostile look faded into one of soft concern. To my surprise, she ran to me and embraced me. She even broke into a sob.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I was so sure that Apophis had sent you to check up on me. My child is not Dan'yell's! I have been shamed by Apophis and the demon within me! How can I tell my father that?! What will happen if Dan'yell comes and sees me like this! He will hate me for the shame that has become me."

"Hey..." I cooed as I stroked her ebony locks. "My brother is forgiving and understanding. He will not hold you accountable for what has happened to you. I know what you are going through. I was pregnant once long ago in a similar way. I wasn't as lucky as you are; I didn't have an understanding husband waiting for me. Instead, I had Geb and Ra barking at my heels for nine months. You have a father who loves you and a husband who has been searching the galaxy to rescue you. Daniel will be accept this child as his own, even if it is not. And he will do whatever it takes to protect you both."

"Are you certain?"

I nodded. "I've known Daniel for over ten years. He helped raise me and protected me after our foster parents died. He's a good man. Soon, he will come and he will love you just the same as when he last saw you. Maybe even more, if that is possible."

Sha're sniffled and gave me a smile.

"Thank you, Selene."

"Hey, you're my sister now. That's what sisters do for each other. Or, so I've heard. I've actually never had a sister before you."

* * *

><p>I adjusted to my new life in the village quite quickly. I loved it infinitely more than the one I'd left in the palace. I kept myself busy with chores with Sha're and the other village women. They were ones I had never done on Earth, but I enjoyed learning them and getting to know the village women. When I had free time, I played with the village children with their parents did their work or talked with the teenagers my age. I had gotten to know most of them on my first visit to Abydos, but there were still some I could get to know better.<p>

One night, the other teenagers and I were talking amongst ourselves in the mastadge stables when a group of children stormed in. It was a little girl that I watched after being chased by her older brothers.

"Selene! Selene!" a little girl cried as she flung herself into my lap. Her brothers snickered.

"Neftara, what are you doing in here? You should be in bed."

"I could not sleep. Then my brothers chased me."

I gave the boys a stern look. They faked shame; I could see them holding back smirks.

"Go on, all three of you. Off to bed."

"Will you tell us a story?" Neftara said is a sweet voice.

"Yeah! A story! Please Selene!" her brothers said in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"Go on, Selene," a girl a year younger than me said. "Tell them a story."

Some of the others voiced their agreement with the idea.

Finally I gave in to peer pressure.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I said with slight, fake annoyance.

"Tell us how you and Dan'yell defeated Ra," Neftara said. She couldn't have been older than four years old when Ra was defeated. I paused for a moment, considering the request.

"Well, it all started a very long time ago on the planet I was born on. It's a planet called Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I shall leave you for now. The next several chapters will all be told from the third person perspective and will all take place in the past. They will be entitled "The Fall of Ra". You'll finally find out what happened on the first trip to Abydos.<strong>

**On another note, I'm moving. Yay! Getting my own place! I'm very excited, but I don't know when I'm getting internet and trying to update on my phone is a pain in the ass. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully it will be within the next month. **


	24. Chapter 24: The Fall of Ra Part 1

The Fall of Ra: Part 1—Prologue

In the dimly lit halls of Ra's palace, two minor Goa'uld spoke in hushed voices. They were careful not to be overheard. Having an eavesdropper stumble upon them could mean death for them. After all, they were Tok'ra, not Goa'uld. The pair, a male and a female, were debating whether or not to release one of Ra's prisoners, the Goa'uld Nut. Nut had betrayed Ra by falling in love with the son of Apophis. She had given birth to a son, a harsesis, who was killed before Nut's very eyes. Now Nut was sentenced to an eternity of torture. She was to be starved and tortured to death and then revived in the sarcophagus, only to have the torture begin again. This had gone on for several years now. The Goa'uld and her host were all but ghosts coexisting in a human body. The female Tok'ra had spoken to Nut's host—a girl named Selene—while they had been pregnant. Selene resented neither Nut nor Klorel; instead, her anger was towards Ra and Geb who were preventing her from having a peaceful existence. Nut had slowly turned against Ra and the System Lords, even against the idea of enslaving her human host. Nut and Selene had grown fond of each other in the months before their torture had begun. Now their only company was each other and their shared torture.

"We cannot simply leave them here," the female said to her male companion.

"I do not see why not," the male replied, "I have seen Nut enslave many worlds under Ra's orders. I have seen what she has done! I say let her rot; she deserves what she has gotten."

"And of Selene?"

The male hesitated for a moment.

"I have seen Selene change Nut for the better. Losing their child broke Nut. She has suffered enough. She repents. Now, allow her to make amends by helping us. She has information that it would take us centuries to obtain. Allow her to help us, to join us."

"Have you gone mad?! I would sooner turn myself in to Ra then have that beast of a woman join us!"

"Then let us get her information, and then set her free."

The man considered this.

"How would we get her out?"

"There are talks of a rebellion on earth. When they begin, we can take release her from her cell."

The man agreed to the woman's plan. Then his attention was brought to the footsteps of Jaffa down the hall.

"Jaffa are coming. I will meet you here when the rebellion begins. Stay hidden until then."

The woman nodded and disappeared into the night.

Within the week, the rebellion on earth had begun. Neither Ra nor his Jaffa noticed the absence of Nut from her cell as they had been too preoccupied with fighting the forces of the Tau'ri. During this time, the two Tok'ra snuck Nut from her cell and stole a ship to take them to a safe place where they could then use the Stargate to bring Nut to the rest of the Tok'ra.

It took several days for Nut to regain her health. Even when she did, she was distant and cold. She gave only single words answers or nods when she was asked questions. The longest answer she gave was when she was asked to let her host speak.

"Selene does not wish to speak to anyone," she told the Tok'ra doctor. "The torture has left a large scar on her mind. I do not wish to push her to do more than she is comfortable with until she is ready to speak. She does not yet trust you."

Some of the Tok'ra insisted that Nut was lying to them, that she did not want to allow her host to speak, but the doctor spoke on Nut's behalf.

"I sense honesty from her," the doctor said. "It is not surprising that Selene is untrusting of strangers after what she has been through. Allow her time. Perhaps she will come around soon."

Selene did not open up, however. She remained closed off from the world, buried in the depths of her mind. Nut, however, began to open up to the Tok'ra and answered any and all questions they had about any of the System Lords. While she herself had not fully recovered, she was willing to push herself to allow Selene more time to heal.

One night, a young man came to Nut to speak with her about her situation.

"I would do anything for Selene," Nut told the man, "After what I have put her through…well, she deserves much better than this. I only wish that I could give her a chance at a peaceful life."

The young man hesitated for a moment, but then spoke.

"There might be a way," he said.

"I do not understand."

"I have been working with the Asguard. They are developing a technology to reverse the aging process and preserve one's life. Perhaps, if this was done on you and Selene…and you repressed her memory…maybe she could have a chance for a normal life."

"Would you help me do this?"

The man nodded.

After several days, the man—Mallan—took Nut to see the Asguard.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" an Asguard asked Nut. "There is no guarantee that this procedure will work. It is, after all, an experiment."

Nut nodded. "It is worth the risk. Selene deserves a chance at a new life."

She rubbed the moon medallion that had been a present from Klorel. It pained her to know that she would hurt him when she never came back to him, but this needed to be done. While Nut would gladly partake in the Tok'ra lifestyle, Klorel was not willing to leave his father's side to be with her. This was the only way to have freedom again; even if she would be asleep for it.

Selene's memories were suppressed, and her body became that of a small child. During the procedure, she was put under a deep sleep. Nut fell dormant sometime during the procedure. Her final words were to tell Mallan to take Selene's body and hide her somewhere where she would be safe until someone woke her.

Once the procedure was complete, the Asguard allowed Mallan to take Selene's body back to earth. He sealed her in a Goa'uld sarcophagus and hid it away deep within one of the pyramids. He could only silently wish her good luck and leave her for someone to find. With any luck, it wouldn't be for many years, long after the Goa'uld had been driven from earth and their evils long forgotten.


	25. Chapter 25: The Fall of Ra Part 2

**AN: I've decided I'm going to start keeping a regular schedule for my postings. From now on, I'll be posting once a month on the 20th. I'd post more often, but I've got a crazy college schedule and a 1 1/2 year old son who's extremely active. This will give me plenty of time to get each chapter finished in time for you lovely people. **

The Fall of Ra: Part 2—The Theory

I sat awkwardly at a booth with a cup of coffee in my hands. I received strange looks from people as they passed me by. I didn't blame them. I probably looked like a mess. I hadn't slept in three days, hadn't showered in four. Not to mention, I was nervous as hell. What if he didn't show? My older brother had been more than surprised to get my call yesterday. Like he'd said on the phone, he hadn't seen me since Christmas, and it was almost August now. Would he be willing to take me in? Did he know that I'd been kicked out…twice? I really didn't want to go back to foster care. If he wouldn't help me, I'd sleep in a tree before I went back to foster care. Last time ended pretty badly…

"Selene!" a voice called, pulling me from my thumb twiddling and toe tapping. I smiled brightly at the sight of Daniel Jackson.

I set my coffee down and got up to hug my brother.

"It's so good to see you, Danny," I told him.

"You too," he replied as he took a seat across from my cup. "I'm really glad you called. I've been wanting to get in touch with you, but I didn't know how to contact you. Max and Denise said you moved out months ago and haven't heard from you since."

"Yeah, well you know me. Ever since you got your own place, I haven't been able to stay with one family. Max and Denise just…didn't work out…" I trailed off on my last statement, never quite meeting Danny's eye.

He reached for my hand. "Selene, did something happen?"

I snatched my hand back from him and set in my lap, clutching it with my other. My coffee suddenly became very interesting and the inside of my cheek became the perfect chew toy.

"Selene, did Max…did he...do something to you?"

"He's a stupid drunk," I muttered to my coffee.

"Did he touch you?!" Danny looked like he would go out and kill Max if I said yes. Not that my brother was a particularly aggressive man, he was just particularly protective of me.

"No, it's not like that," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "He came home drunk one night and I was spread out in the living room with my textbooks with a History Channel documentary on. He wanted to watch the game on TV. He told me to 'Get my worthless ass out of his sight'. I didn't take to kindly to that."

"You never did know how to control your temper, or your mouth."

I shrugged. "I got a little lippy and Max…well…" I pulled up the sleeve of my tee-shirt to reveal the bruise from Max's grip.

"Oh my God…" Danny whispered.

"The rest has either faded or is being covered with make-up. I had a pretty bad black eye for a couple of days though…So yeah, as soon as I could, I moved into one of the apartments on campus so I could study in peace. It's not much and I don't have a lot of furniture, but my job let me have it and I could be alone, so can't complain…"

"I should have been there for you, Selene! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy…"

"That's no excuse! Man, I swore the day I found you that I'd do everything I could to protect you! What a lousy job I've done…"

"Danny! This isn't your fault! You couldn't have possibly have known. Besides, you can't protect me from the big, bad world forever. I'm fifteen now. I'm finishing up my PhD. If you try to shelter me from the world, you know I'll just end up pushing you away."

"Yeah, you've always been that way. I can't believe it's been nine years since that day I found you in that museum!"

I snickered. "I was a hell of a nineteenth birthday present, huh?"

For his nineteenth birthday, Danny's foster parents had brought him to a museum with a special section on ancient Egypt. There had been some new shipments that had come in and were in the process of being placed in the exhibit so it was closed the day he went, but his foster parents pulled some strings and he was allowed to go in. The requirement had been that he didn't touch any of the new stuff. He didn't plan on touching the sarcophagus I had been sleeping in; he just wanted to look at it. An archeologist named Simon Nikolas had found it buried in a cave not far from the pyramids at Giza, but had never been able to open it. Even so, somehow Danny had been able to. Inside, he had found me: a five-year-old little girl quietly napping. They said the sarcophagus had to have been at least ten thousand years old. Even if I had somehow locked myself in it before Simon Nikolas had found it, it wouldn't have survived the months it had been from the time it was discovered to the moment when Danny found me. Yet, there I was. The mystery had never been explained. I didn't speak English—or any language for that matter—so they couldn't ask me what my name was (I didn't remember it anyway) so they named me after the archeologist that had discovered my sarcophagus and let Danny choose my first name. Since I'd been found with a moon-shaped pendant around my neck, he named me Selene.

Danny's foster parents were happy to take me in, so I moved in with them. Before long, I picked up enough English to be enrolled in kindergarten. After I mastered reading and writing, it was clear to my teachers that what they had to teach me was far below my level. I quickly advanced through the educational system until I was a college student. Now, here I was, ten years and five sets of foster parents later, with a PhD in Linguistic Anthropology and Egyptology.

Danny smiled at the fond memories we had in our childhood. "Selene, now that you've got your PhD, I was wondering if you want to come do some research with me."

"What kind of research?"

"I have a theory on the origins of the Pyramids of Giza. I don't think what we know about them now is correct. I think they're older than we think they are. Will you look into it with me?"

I thought about his theory. It had long been believed that the Pharaohs of the fourth dynasty, but I was open to looking into it a little more. What if he was right? It would take the academic community by storm! Besides, he was my brother! I had to help him!

"Alright! I'm in!"

"Really? That's fantastic! I was thinking about getting a two-bedroom apartment so we didn't have to go back and forth between our places."

"That sounds great! My lease is almost up, so that works out perfectly!"

What I didn't tell Danny was that I had been kicked out of my student apartment since I was no longer a student and I hadn't been able to find a place that would rent to a teenager. I'd been sleeping on a friend's couch for the last week.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fall of Ra Part 3

**an: Happy Oct. 20th everyone! I've been waiting for this for a while and I hope I don't disappoint you :) ENJOY!**

The Fall of Ra: Part 3-Someone to Have Faith in You

One Year Later

Danny was trying, once again, to convince people that his theories were correct. Few people had shown up to hear him speak, but most of them had left. Anyone who remained was there solely for the purpose of mocking him.

"Is there a lunch I didn't hear about?" Danny asked no one in particular as the last listeners slipped from the room.

With a heavy sigh, I rose from the step I had been sitting on while Danny had been speaking.

"It was a good try, Danny," I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm right, Selene, I know it."

"I know it to, but it will take more than knowing you're right to convince people that what they've known for ages isn't true."

Danny gave me a sad smile. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. We always do."

Ever since Danny had started working on convincing people that his theories were correct, our lives had gone from bad to worse. Now, we'd been kicked out of our apartment because our grants had run out. Unbeknownst to Danny, I'd been doing some miscellaneous tasks for black market dealers. If they needed something fixed up, I did it for them for the right price. Danny couldn't know of course—he wouldn't exactly approve of it—but we needed to eat. As long as I brought home dinner for us, I didn't really care how I got the money. I'd always been fairly good with technology, so this worked out just fine. If things got too shady or dangerous, I ratted them out to the proper authorities; half of the time it was the military.

Our luck couldn't get much worse. When we left the building, it was pouring rain.

"Well, this sucks," I muttered to myself.

Danny and I pulled our coats up over out heads to try to keep dry before we picked up our suitcases and started down the road.

"Dr. Jackson! Dr. Nikolas!" a voice called out.

We turned around to see a man dressed in air force uniform. He told us to get in the car.

"Look, I don't know anything about anything right now," I told the man, "You're not getting anything out of me today."

"We're not here to get information from you today, ma'am," the man told me.

I looked at him with suspicion, but followed Danny into the car.

Inside the car was an old woman with a gold chain around her neck.

"Are these your parents?" She asked us, holding up a photo.

"Foster parents," Danny answered.

"His foster parents. I left them a long time ago. I haven't seen them for a while."

"What is this all about?" Danny asked.

"Job offer," the woman said. "Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics."

Danny looked hesitant. I, however, listened more closely. Anything to get us off of the streets and into a warm home with a legitimate job.

"Count me in!" I exclaimed.

Danny put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "We're ganna go," he told the woman with a fake smile.

She scoffed. "Where? All of your grants have run out. You've been evicted from your apartment. All the two of you own are in those suitcases there on the curb." In the back of my mind, I was questioning why this woman knew so much about us. "If you want to prove your theories are correct and put a roof over yours and your sister's heads, take the job." The car door opened and she handed me a piece of paper. "If you make a decision, call me tonight and we'll have someone pick you up and bring you to the facility."

We got out of the car and started looking for a dry place to talk. We finally found a bridge where we could be safe from the weather for a while. That's when I punched Danny in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How could you even think about saying no to that?! That's a legitimate offer and you could've found new evidence for your theories! Or, if nothing else, re-establish our credibility. For God's sake, Daniel!"

"Don't you think it was strange how she knew all of that about us?"

"It's obviously a government project, Danny. They don't want just anyone working on that stuff; they go through extensive background checks before they offer someone a job."

Danny fell silent.

"Well, whether you like it or not, we're taking that job offer!"

I stood and walked over to the edge of the bridge.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"We need this job. I'm ganna call her."


	27. Chapter 27: the Fall of Ra Part 4

**Sorry this is a couple days late. I had a sick kid**

The Fall of Ra Part 4: The Gateway to the Heavens

Before long, Danny and I were brought out to Colorado to a military base hidden under a mountain. After series of elevator rides—for which Danny sneezed the whole time—we were presented to a group of archeologists. They all introduced themselves and showed us the outer ring of a cartouche they had been translating. Or rather, failing to translate.

"Who the Hell translated this?" Danny asked as we went to work correcting their work.

"Um, I did," a man said.

"Where did you learn how to translate?" I giggled. "This isn't "Gateway to Heaven"; it's "Stargate"!"

"So, what does military want with 5,000-year-old Egyptian writings?" Danny asked.

"My report says 10,000," a new voice said. A man in uniform and a buzz cut holding a clipboard had just walked into the room. "And that's classified."

I blinked. "So you want us to translate stuff…but you won't tell us why…"

"It's on a need-to-know bases, little missy, and right now you don't need to know."

I scowled and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. I hated being treated like a little kid.

Danny and I were escorted out of the rooms not long after that and shown to our workspace.

Over the next few weeks, we went through a lack of sunlight, too much caffeine, not enough sleep, and too much brain stimulation. The symbols they had presented us with were unlike any thing we had ever seen. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't for the life of me put my finger on where I'd seen them before.

One day, I found myself face first on my desk with my brain turned to oatmeal from too much work and not enough sleep.

"Danny!" I whined. "Coffee! I need coffee!"

"We're out. You drank it all."

"Can you get more?"

I could feel Danny rolling his eyes, but he eventually agreed and left with the coffee pot to go get some water to make more. He came back with a newspaper and excitement, but no coffee.

"Danny, I'm ganna die from coffee withdrawal!" I whined.

"Selene, take a look at this. He went up the ladder to the cartouche, newspaper still in hand. He circled on of the constellations on an astronomy article on the back and held it against on of the figures on the cartouche.

I blinked in surprise. "Orion…" I stuttered.

"They're not words to be translated! They're star constellations!"

"That's why they looked so familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it for the life of me. Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" He was still grinning ear to ear with excitement.

"Can I have the coffee pot? I'll just get the coffee myself."

Several days later, Danny and I were standing before a group consisting of the archeologists that had been there before us, the woman that had hired us, and a bunch of military guys.

As Danny started explaining what we had found, I handed out the papers we had assembled to provide a visual aid for the group before us.

"Sorry, there aren't quite enough for everyone," I said, "You'll have to share."

Danny spoke while I provided the visuals on the whiteboard behind him.

"Wait," one of the archeologists interrupted, "You said that it takes six coordinates to create a place within a space. But there are seven symbols!"

"Well the seventh is a point of origin. To create a path, you not only need the destination, but the origin as well. That's represented by—Selene, could you draw it? Thanks—it's represented by this little guy here."

As Danny spoke, I drew the pyramid with two little guys worshiping the sun above the pyramid to show the group what Danny was talking about.

There was a moment of silent, before Dr. Langford spoke. "They did it."

"But wait!" one of the other archeologists protested, "That symbol isn't anywhere on the device!"

"What device?" I asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence as eyes fell on Colonel O'Neill. He simply said, "Show them."

The board behind us moved to reveal a window. On the other side of the glass was a large metal ring with symbols all around it. The sight of the device was somewhat familiar to me.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's your Stargate."


	28. Chapter 28: The Fall of Ra Part 5

The Fall of Ra: Part 5—Through the Stargate

I could hardly hold my excitement in as I stood with the rest of the team going through the Stargate. I felt like a little kid going to an amusement park.

"Settle down, Kid," the man next to me said, "You're jumping."

"I can't help it! I'm so excited! And don't call me 'Kid!' My name is Selene!"

"Well, Selene, have you ever been on a real mission before?"

"Not anything like this! I mean, I've done some work for the military before, but…Wow! This is incredible!"

"Like a kid at Christmas…" the man muttered.

"Hey!"

"Kawalsky! Stop picking on the kid!" Colonel O'Neill yelled at the man.

I snickered.

O'Neill stood before me, causing me to cease my laughter. He held up a handgun in front of me. I reached for it, but he held it above his head and out of my reach.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked me, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "It this because I'm a teenager or because I'm a girl."

"Both. Not a whole lot of teenage girls can handle a gun, let alone handle one well. I need to know you can do that before I arm you for this mission."

"Oh please! I can shoot the wings off of a butterfly without killing it!"

Kawalsky scoffed and O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Not really, but you get my point! I can handle a gun just fine."

O'Neill nodded and handed me the gun.

Up in the control room, they started up the Stargate. The large ring spun, stopping and locking in different symbols until all seven were lit and the event horizon appeared before us. The shimmering blue light before us moved like liquid within the ring. My jaw dropped slightly as I stared awestruck by its majesty.

"Alright, I'll give you this, Selene," Kawalsky whispered to me, "that was pretty cool."

Finally, it was time to go through the gate. Kawalsky and I walked up the gate, side by side. When I finally approached, I stopped to savor the moment. I dipped my fingers in the liquid blue light before me, a broad smile forming on my face.

"This is incredible," I whispered.

"Alright, enough's enough, Kid! Move it!"

With that, Kawalsky shoved me through the Stargate and the world around me began to spin and blur in ways I didn't even think possible. When I came out the other side, I found myself on a sand floor feeling like I was about to vomit.

After discovering that this side of the Stargate did not have a set of coordinates sitting next to it like the one on Earth did—and some yelling at Daniel for saying that there would be—I soon found myself out under the desert sky with a bunch of grumpy airmen. I took off my jacket so that I was just wearing a black tank top, put on some sunglasses that I had with me, and laid down in the sand, enjoying the hot sunlight.

"Don't you think you should put on sunscreen?" Kawalsky said as he sat down in the sand next to me.

"I don't burn too easily," I replied, "Besides, I haven't gotten sun like this in a while. It feels so good. I could live here! I'm tired of being cooped up in the city. This is the place for me!"

"An alien world with no technology whatsoever?"

"Exactly! Think of the things we could find here! I can't wait to get my hands on the tunnels that are bound to be inside that pyramid. And imagine if there are actually living creatures here! This is a dream come true!"

"Does that dream include Ferretti dumping Jackson's books in the sand?"

"What?" Kawalsky pointed to the scene he had described. I groaned and went to my brother's aid.

By the time I arrived at his side, Danny was sitting in the sand eating a chocolate bar.

"Don't let those guys get to you, Danny," I told him.

"I'm more worried about you going ape-shit on them for trying to rough me up."

I rolled my eyes. "We're stranded in the desert on a strange world. I'm not about to try to pull something like that. Hey! What's that?!"

Several yards from us stood a large, hairy creature with a saddle on its back.

I approached it, careful not to scare it, and petted its tangled fur. Danny wasn't far behind me.

"Jackson! Nikolas! Stay away from that thing!" O'Neill called over to us.

"It's harmless!" I called back as I got on top of it and rubbed behind its ear affectionately.

"It's got a saddle," Danny told him, "It's probably domesticated."

I'm not quite sure what happened next, but all of a sudden, the creature started running with Danny caught in its harness. I laughed with joy and held on to its fur while poor Danny was being dragged across the desert by his ankle. When the creature finally stopped, I was staring at the most amazing sight I had ever seen: people.


	29. Chapter 29: The Fall of Ra Part 6

**AN: To all those in the US, happy MLK Day. To all those else where, happy monday! Hope you're all having a good January. Sorry this is late in the day. My internet decided to hate me. Oh, and guess who comes returns in this chapter! ;)**

The Fall of Ra Part 6—Abydos

Beyond the hill that Danny and I stood on, hundreds of humans were working in a mine of some sort.

"Holy shit," Kawalsky said as he and the rest of the team caught up to Danny and me.

"They're human," I gasped.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch…"

They soon took notice of it as a boy pointed us out. They greeted us with food and drink and took us back to their village. Danny couldn't understand what they were saying. It seemed familiar to me and I could understand a little bit, but I wasn't able to form any words to communicate back. I left it up to gesters and hoped they caught on. As I walked back with some locals around my age, it seemed my communication method was working pretty well.

The group I walked back with consisted of teenagers, ranging in age from about 13 to 18. They were mostly boys, but several of them were girls. The boy that had first noticed us was among them. He was particularly excited about our arrival. His long dark hair bounced as he walked along side me.

He gestured to his chest and said "Skaara."

I think he was trying to introduce himself.

I returned the gesture. "Selene."

"Selene," He said slowly, testing it out.

I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the way he roughhoused with his friends, always looking back at me to make sure I was watching. His eyes lit up when I giggled.

Before long, we arrived at his village. When we reached the gate, I stared up at it in awe. Skaara smiled when he saw my fascination with his home. He took me by the hand and led me inside. While the chief showed Danny and the others around the village, Skaara showed me around personally. He spoke in his language and I barely grasped what he was saying, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Eventually it was time for the evening meal. The food looked extremely strange and you could still tell that it had once been alive—which unnerved me a little—but, when in Rome… According to Danny, it tasted like chicken. It really wasn't that bad. During the meal, Skaara introduced me to his friends, names that I probably wouldn't remember right away…or at all. Some time during the meal, Danny got rushed away by a herd of middle-aged women. I gave Skaara a confused look. He started to explain what was going on. I only caught one word of it: marriage.

After the meal, Skaara and I went to see Jack.

"See you found yourself a little boyfriend, kid," he said as he pulled out a lighter.

"He's not my boyfriend," I scowled. Not that I'd ever had one or anything.

"Sure, whatever."

Skaara's attention was fixed on Jack's lighter. Before I knew what was happening, both Skaara and Jack were smoking. Skaara couldn't quite handle the smoke and threw the cigarette in the sand.

"Yeah, I should quit anyway," Jack said and repeated Skaara's actions.

"Don't teach Skaara nasty habits, Colonel," I said.

"So you can speak the language, Kid?"

"I can pick up little bits and pieces. Not enough to hold a real conversation, but enough to enjoy myself."

"No!" Jack shouted. Neither of had realized that Skaara had found Jack's guns. Jack started yelling at Skaara, who ran away.

"You didn't have to yell at him, Jack," I said as I followed after Skaara.

When I finally found Skaara, he was with his friends in a stable. He was showing off Jack's lighter. One of the boys tried to touch the fire to see if it was real, but quickly pulled his hand away after the flames licked his fingers.

I giggled as Skaara said something to the boy that seemed to be along the lines of "I told you so".

Skaara smiled brightly when he saw me standing at the entrance to the stable. He gestured for me to come over to him.

After a while of laughing and joking with each other, I saw the Colonel approach us.

"Hey, Kid, where's Jackson?"

"Haven't seen him since a bunch of old ladies dragged him off. Something about a marriage."

"Marriage? Whose marriage?"

"Hell if I know. Skaara tried to explain, but marriage was the only word I caught. Maybe there's an important wedding going on and since we're important guests and Danny's the one who can best translate, they want him there. Or maybe I just got a sister. Like I said, I only caught one word."

"Can you ask your little friends?"

"I'll try."

"_Have any of you seen my brother"_ I asked Skaara and his friends in Ancient Egyptian.

They stared at me oddly, no one responding.

I tried again in several different languages from ancient North Africa, but none of them seemed to get a straight message across.

"Alright, Colonel, you're turn."

He sighed. "I'm looking for Jackson. He wears this jacket." The colonel held up Danny's green jacket/vest that the Air Force had given him for the mission. "He's got long hair that comes down—no!" As Jack tried to show how Danny's hair fell, the boys imitated the salute that they had just seen the colonel give on of the men that had come with us to the village. "No, no, no….ah…he wears glasses." Jack made two rings with his fingers and held them over his eyes. The boys mimicked this as well. I thought it was funny and gave a little chuckle. Jack wasn't as amused. "I guess the word 'dweeb' doesn't mean anything to you guys, does it? Why not! I'm on Planet X looking for this dweeb who wears green fatigues, he wears this jacket, and he has long hair that comes over his eyes, he wears glasses, and he sneezes." The boys imitated all of Jacks descriptions before Skaara realized whom he was talking about. He started clucking like a chicken, the way Danny had at dinner to tell the chief that the food "tasted like chicken".

As the rest of the boys started clucking along with Skaara, Jack cried out in relief. "Chicken! Yes! Chicken man! That's right!"

"There you go, Jack!" I smiled.

"Wait, did you trick me into this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But, you learned something from this didn't you?"

Skaara shushed the other boys before taking Danny's vest to the same sort of animal that Danny and I had ridden earlier. Apparently the beast had a good sense of smell or something because it led us right to Danny and Skaara's sister.


	30. Chapter 30: The Fall of Ra Part 7

**AN: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Let's celebrate with some Klorel/Nut and Selene/Skaara goodness!**

The Fall of Ra Part 7: Ra Returns

Once we found Danny, he revealed to us that he'd not only learned the Abydonian language, but had also discovered how the Abydonians had gotten here. One of the members of our group had stumbled upon the tablet we'd been looking for while Danny had been explaining the history of Abydos, but the tablet only had six of the seven symbols we needed to get home; one had broken off and worn away.

Now Jack was forcing us to leave the village.

It was a long, tearful good-bye for Skaara and me. I'd never really had a friend my age before, yet alone one of the other sex, and it was painful for me to leave him. I'd only been there a short time, but I already loved the village and the people living there.

"_Will I ever see you again?" _Skaara asked me.

"_I don't know,"_ I answered honestly. _"I hope so. I've never really had a friend before, and I really care about you Skaara. I wish I could stay."_

I wrapped my friend in a long hug.

"Kid, let's go!" Jack called at me.

I slowly let go of Skaara, holding onto him until the last second, letting my fingers linger in his hand as I started to walk away.

I cried silent tears the entire way back to base camp.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Danny said as he wrapped an arm around me.

I glared daggers at the back of Jack's head while we walked. I know he had orders and had to lead this mission, but I was still mad at him for taking me away from the first real companion I'd had besides Danny in a long time.

When we returned to base camp, we discovered that the entire pyramid had been engulfed by…well, we didn't know what it was.

The airmen in the group armed themselves as we approached the pyramid. Jack pushed me into a corner as soon as we entered.

"Stay here and keep quiet," He whispered. "If anything happens to us, I want you to get out of here and get back to the village as fast as possible. Keep your gun out and ready."

I nodded as he walked away.

I stayed hidden behind a tall pillar and listen closely to the sounds of the battle around me. I heard shots firing and bodies falling.

_Keep calm_, I told myself, trying to keep from hyperventilating in fear. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Two pairs. One was metal footed, the other not. I assumed the non-metal footing was one of the airmen and the other was his pursuer. Shots fired. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a thud as a body fell in front of me. I peaked open my eyes to see the body of one of the airmen lying in front of me. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was spotted by his attacker: a man wearing a falcon-shaped helmet. I sprung to my feet and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the entrance of the pyramid. I tried to fire my gun at him, but I missed every shot I fired. I neared the entrance, so close to escaping to freedom, when a sharp tug on my hair jerked me back. I tried to yank my hair out of the man's grip, but he grabbed me by the arm and struck me across the head. My world fell dark….

_I swirled my drink in its cup. These meetings of the High Council of System Lords were excruciatingly boring. Just a bunch of System Lords and Under Lords hiding hatred behind a straight face, pretending they don't hate each other enough to kill the person on their left on sight. Goa'uld politics had always been a bore to me. _

"_These meetings are always incredibly dull, are they not," an unfamiliar voice said behind me. _

_I turned to see a young man dressed head to two in golden robes. _

"_If you find them so dull, why do you attend?" I asked, solely for the sake of making conversation. Out of all the meetings I'd attended, none of the gold-clade figures surrounding me had ever bothered to make polite conversation with me. _

"_My father is one of the System Lords on the Council. It is possible that I may take his place one day, so I best be prepared for such a time and learn all that I can. And why do you attend, might I ask." _

"_My parents wish me to attend. Shu and Tefnut may not see themselves sitting in Ra's seat one day, but they wish one of their children to. Geb is not likely to fulfill their wishes, so I am left with my parents' ambitions."_

"_I take it you are Nut then, am I correct?"_

_I nodded, "And who, might I ask, is it who has taken it upon himself to provide me with polite conversation this evening?"_

"_Klorel, son of Apophis," he said proudly as he bowed slightly and kissed the back of my hand. _

"_Charmed," I said. At least he seems better company then Geb. The husband Ra had forced me to take was incredibly dull and refused to ever step on the toes of another System Lord. A Goa'uld will never get anywhere without doing so. _

"_So, lovely Nut, do you see yourself taking your grandfather's seat anytime soon?"_

"_No. Politics have never been my interests. Especially in a room full of those pretending not to loath one another. I suppose the role will eventually fall to me. Ra cannot stay on top forever, as much as he tries to pretend otherwise. I have heard rumors that his slaves on the First World are beginning to question his authority."_

"_Nut, the meeting is about to start," a man dressed in a green and brown robe, accented in gold, said to me. "It is time to take our seats with Tefnut and Shu."_

"_Of course, Geb," I said through my teeth. I turned back to Klorel. "Excuse me; my husband requests my presence. It was pleasant meeting your acquaintance, Klorel."_

"_And yours as well, Nut. I look forward to a time when our paths cross again."_

I blinked back into the conscious world. Fragments of a strange dream still clouded my mind, but I couldn't make sense of them. They felt like memories that had long been suppressed by some other power. Trying to grasp at them now was like trying to catch smoke: futile.

I sat up slowly, nursing a killer headache, and took in my surroundings. I'd been placed in a lavish room, covered in gold and fine clothes. A window looked out over the desert. The bed I'd been placed upon was made of the finest materials in rich, extravagant colors.

I jumped to attention when a door opened suddenly. A figure in a pharaoh's mask stood before me. Two men in falcon helmets accompanied him.

"_Leave us,"_ he said to his companions.

His voice sent chills down my spine as familiarity struck me. I couldn't place it, but I knew I'd heard this voice before.

The mask he wore began to retract, revealing the hard face of a young man, little older than myself. He stood tall with an air of confidence and arrogance about him. He looked me over as if I were a bug under a microscope. I tried not to feel fear, but I couldn't help but feel as if he could squish me under his thumb if he wanted to.

I trembled as he approached me, like a tiger stalking his prey, and placed a hand under my chin. He tilted my chin upward to that I was looking him in the eye. He smirked at the fear in my eyes. His hand reached for my neck and picked up my silver necklace with Nut, the Egyptian sky goddess on it.

"_So it is you," _He smirked. _"You always did have a soft spot for mortals. Now I see that you have even become one yourself. What a pity. It always was you that could have succeeded me. Or even ruled by my side. I was growing bored of Hathor when you disappeared all those years ago and was thinking of making you her replacement. And now, here you are, after all these years. But, I still must punish you for your disobedience." _

"_W-ho are you?"_ I stuttered, _"How do you know me?"_

"_So, Nut allows you to have control of your own body. Interesting. Disgusting, but interesting. She must have suppressed your memories as well. I am Ra. I am your master! And you have disobeyed me."_

I narrowed my eyes at him. _"You are not my master! Nobody is my master!"_

Ra grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I was face to face with him.

"_You will be punished for your insolence! I am your GOD! Jaffa!"_ The two men with falcon helmets came back into the room. _"Send to ships out to the village. Her punishment shall be their suffering."_

"_No!" _I cried,_ "Don't do this! They did nothing wrong! They thought you sent us!"_

He tossed me over to the men he called "Jaffa". _"They need to be reminded that there can only be one Ra and they only have one god! Me. Take her to get cleaned up. Some of her old things should still be in her rooms."_

The men along with two young girls lead me away from the room to a golden suite where the girls bathed and dressed me. My hair was pulled back in several braids and I was dressed in a star covered blue robe. After I was to their liking, they brought me to Ra's chambers. The other child servants were bathing and dressing him. He had me sit on a pile of pillows and wait for his orders. Without a will to do anything else, I obeyed.

After a while of sitting in silence, a presence caught my eye and tears of joy came.

"Danny!" I rushed into his arms.

"Selene!" my brother held me tight. "I was so worried about you." Danny turned to Ra. _"I was dead." _He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"_That is why I choose your race. Your bodies…so easy to repair. You have advanced me, harnessed the power of the atom."_

"_What are you going to do?"_ Danny asked.

"_You should not have reopened the gate. Soon I will send your weapon back to your world with a shipment of our mineral, which will increase your weapon's destructive power a hundred fold."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_I created your civilization. Now I will destroy it! But, before my workers question my authority, you will prove that I am their one god by killing your companions."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_Then I will destroy you and all who have seen you. Including her." _Ra glanced at me and my heart stopped. Danny looked terrified. _"There can only be one Ra!" _

With that, Ra took Danny's necklace that Catherine had given him and left. When we were finally alone, I began to cry.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok," Danny said as he held me close. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Danny, I'm so scared," I sobbed. "Ra keeps talking like he knows who I am. He's not going to let me leave. Even if you do what he says. And if I don't do what he says, then he's going to hurt the villagers. He's already sent ships to kill people to punish me. And I don't know why!"

"I'll figure something out, ok? Nothing bad's going to happen."


	31. Chapter 31: the Fall of Ra Part 8

**AN: Alright, I skipped ahead a little bit, but I think it's easy enough to follow. I wasn't going to get this done in time otherwise due to the evil that is writer's block. On a totally unrelated note: today is my son's 2nd birthday! I just have to brag about him for a minute because I'm one proud mommy. This little bundle of joy is the sweetest little boy you've ever met. He loves hugs and telling people they're awesome. It's impossible not to like him. He's huge! And he's a super genius like his daddy. I love my little angel and his curly blond hair!**

The Fall of Ra Part 8: Romance in the Cave

"Ow! Holy Hell! Ow!" I started into a fit of coughing and pain as I struggled to sit up. Disoriented and confused, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a cave surrounded by Abydonian teenagers and the airmen. The last thing I remember was Ra threatening to kill me if Danny didn't kill Jack and the others. What the Hell had happened?

"_No, no. Do not sit up yet," _a familiar voice said as I felt a hand under my back supporting me.

I was gentally pushed back to the makeshift bed on the cave floor. I found myself looking into Skaara's twinkling brown eyes.

"_Sk-Skaara? What happened?"_

"_We rescued you from Ra, but you were struck on the head and went unconscious."_

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Kawalski said as he approached us. "Your little boyfriend here hasn't left your side since he found you."

"Shut up, Kawalski," I mumbled.

Some of the others laughed, wolf-whistled, and made kissy faces at us. I flipped them off, blushing, and suddenly found the ground to be a very interesting thing to look at. Skaara took my hand in his.

"_Is something wrong, Selene?"_ He asked me.

"_It's nothing. My companions are just making fun of me and trying to embarrass me."_

"_Why would they do that? Are they not your friends?"_

"_I guess that is why they're doing that. They can do that because we're friends."_

"_What are they teasing you about?"_

I blushed. "Um…_They are teasing me about a boy."_

Skaara looked confused. _"I do not understand."_

The airmen laughed at us. Even if they couldn't understand what we were saying, they could tell the situation was becoming awkward.

"_They think of me as a little sister. Where we come from, when a younger sister has a boy that she likes, her older brothers tease her about it."_

"_On your world, are friendships between men and women discouraged?"_

Oh, cultural difference…_"No, no. It's not that. When I say 'like a boy' it means, as more than a friend. I mean, as in a romantic way."_

"_So there is a boy that you think of in a romantic way." _He seemed a little discouraged. _"Is he here now?"_

I nodded.

"_Who is he?"_

"_Well…um…"_

I looked him in the eye, our gazes caught for what seemed like an eternity. Before I realized what was happening, our noses touched. Slowly, clumsily, our lips met in an awkward first kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Alright my lovelies. We're going to be skipping ahead and wrapping up "The Fall of Ra" and returning to the present. It was either that or have me pull my teeth out while I struggle with writers block. Also, SURPRISE! You're getting your chapter early! I'm going on vacation this weekend and I don't know if I'll be having internet access. I figured early was better than late. This is going to be my first vacation with my fiancé and our son, so I'm super excited! Finally taking my boys out to Michigan to meet my family! Wish me luck with my cranky two year old. He's decided his new favorite word is "No"...as cliche as that is. To those of you who haven't had a child of your own hit 2 yet: beware! The "Terrible Twos" is a real thing! I thought I got out of it when he had a cranky phase at about 1&1/2. It was nothing compared to this. **

**Ok. Enough about my personal life. Enjoy the new chapter! I can't believe I'm doing this, but remember: Reviews make me happy :)**

"And so, the next day, Skaara showed Daniel the symbol of this planet, the one that would take us back to our world. We revealed Ra for what he was and O'Neill's bomb destroyed Ra and his space ship. And now, here we all are, two years later."

I finished telling my story to the small children who had requested it. They looked up at me in awe.

"Alright off to bed. All of you!"

**Several months later**

It had been several months since I'd been sent to Abydos. I was now six months pregnant. While my stomach was swollen and my feet and ankles hurt, I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Sha're was. The woman looked like she was due to pop any day now. It'd been one Abydonian year since this nightmare had begun. My chores for the day had been done, and now I was working on a blanket for my baby. I still had no idea what I would name the child, but I had time to decide.

"Selene! You must come quickly!" one of the village girls said as she rushed over to me.

"What is it?" I asked, setting down the blanket.

"Dan'yell has returned!"

I stared at her in awe. Danny was alive?! I followed the girl to Sha're's home. In the doorway stood Danny and Teal'c.

"Danny!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around him. "You're here! You're alive!"

Danny looked completely flabbergasted. "Selene? You're here! And…Oh my god! Are you pregnant?!"

I chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"When did this happen?!"

"Not too long after Apophis tried to attack Earth. Don't worry. It was completely consensual. It was me and Skaara—not Klorel and Nut."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better…I guess. But still, Selene! You're barely 18!"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Really? I've spent the last 6 months thinking you, Jack, Sam, Sk'airy, and Nixe were dead, and the first thing you're going to do is lecture me about being pregnant at 18? Thanks for saying 'Happy birthday' by the way. You'd only be three months late. I'm an adult. I've been taking care of myself for years. I don't need my brother's permission to intimate with the man I'm promised to marry. It was the first time I'd been able to actually talk to Skaara in a long time and I had no idea when I was going to be able to again. So excuse me for letting things get a little heated. I don't regret it for one minute. Now at least if I never see Skaara again, I'll have this memory to go off of and our child to feel close to him. Now, instead of lecture me, you should be more worried about your wife. She's due any time now."

With that I stormed off to find my tent. I collapsed in my bed and started to cry.

"Please forgive your brother, Selene; I believe this situation is very hard him."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Teal'c. Just leave me alone."

"You will be happy to know that everyone made it safely to Earth after Apophis's invation. Captain Carter has been caring for Nixe and Sk'airy."

"Are they doing ok?"

"They are. They have not been allowed to leave the complex, but they have their own quarters and are kept quite comfortable. They would be quite pleased to see you again, if you should return with us."

"Am I going to be locked up if I go back?"

"It is possible that you would be interrogated about what you saw while you were Klorel."

"I didn't see anything. Klorel kept his work separate from me. I've already answered any questions they've had before I left."

"Then I do not know what would become of you. But know this: Apophis will come for Sha're and the child she carries. It is likely that you will be discovered here. What Apophis will do to you when he discovers you will be far worse than what the humans will do to you. And this fate will not only be yours, but Skaara's as well."

"Then it's settled. I'm going back to earth with you."


	33. Chapter 33

"Home sweet home," I mumbled to myself as I entered my old room at the SGC. After a tiring sequence of events that involved Heru'ur, Apophis, too many jaffa for my liking, and the birth of my nephew, I was finally back on Earth-for better or worse. I hadn't seen Nixe or Sk'airy yet-apparently this time of day was reserved for their homeschooling-but I was in need of some time to myself. Six months of pregnancy had taken its toll on my body. The beds here were certainly more comfortable than the ones on Abydos were. All of my things were where I had left them in my room, they just needed a dusting. I guess I would be making room for a baby in here. With any luck, they'll let me get my own apartment again. Maybe I'll be able to take Nixe and Sk'airy with me. This place was no place for a child, much less an infant.

I sighed. There was still time to make arrangements and figure out what I would be doing with my life. For now, I decided to pull out the blanket I'd been working on. It was nearly complete now. Depending on how much time I dedicated to it, I'd probably finish it with a day or two.

Eventually, I drifted into a nap that my tired body desperately needed. I awoke with drool plastered to my cheek, the blanket cuddled in my arms, and a knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said with a yawn.

"Selene!" Sk'airy cried as she threw open the door and lunged into my arms. Jack, Sam, and Nixe entered the room, each with a pleasant smile on their face. "I'm so happy to see you, Selene! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, sweetie!" I said, wrapping my arms around the girl who was so precious to me. Two days ago, I never thought I'd see her again. Now here she was, in my arms.

"Wow, kid!" Jack said. "Daniel said you were prego, but I didn't believe it. Did you and Skaara actually...?"

I nodded. "Wow kid! And you really drugged the snake in his head too? Nice job! Didn't think you had it in ya!"

I smiled awkwardly, not really knowing how to take that.

"Janet wants to take a look at you when you're feeling up to it," Sam said.

"Alright," I said, "Just let me get up." I set my blanket down, stretched, and prepared my feet for the heavy weight. Noticing my struggle to get up, Jack offered me a hand.

"Jeez kid! You're huge!"

"Thanks, Jack," I replied, heavy with sarcasm. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Sam glared at him as she took me from him and lead me out of the room.

"What?!" He called after us.

* * *

><p>Sam had offered to stay with me during my check up with Janet for moral support. I could've gotten it just fine from Janet-whom I'd been close to before leaving-but it was a nice gesture none the less.<p>

"Alright," Janet said as she entered the room. I was covered in nothing but an examining gown, sitting on the examining bed, while Sam sat in a chair. "This is going to be a little different. I'm by no means an OB-GYN, but we're not going to be able to bring on in since we don't know what effects-if any-your symbiont will have on your pregnancy or your child. I do have a friend that is though and she's told me the basics that we'll be going through."

'That makes me feel so great,' I wanted to say. Instead, I just sighed.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Janet said with a kind smile. "You're in great hands. I'll also be advocating for you and your baby in matters for your living arrangements, any meetings you'd have to sit through...basically, I'll be a voice for you both when it comes to dealing with any authority figures that try to get their hands on either of you."

I sighed again. Whether I liked it or not-and I definitely did not-I'd become a target for any scientist or strategist that knew about this program. Once again, they had access to a living, breathing Goa'uld symbiont in a willing body. Not only that, but that body was carrying a child whose parents both were hosts to Goa'uld. I'd be the object of desire for their lust for knowledge.

"Alright, let's get started."

Janet preformed a series of tests that ranged from basics like my blood pressure to drawing blood for a blood test to a whole body physical.

"Alright. That part's done. I'm going to see about getting an ultrasound machine in here so we can see more of what we're dealing with here. Make sure the baby's growing healthily. I'm just going to see if I can feel which way that little one's facing, then we'll be all done with the physical part and you can get dressed again." Janet placed her fingers on my bare belly and began to feel. "Here's a foot." The spot she'd been feeling jumped out at her. I let out a sound of discomfort from the assault from inside my body. "You've got a strong kick, Lil' Guy," Janet said affectionately to my belly. She felt around a little more before finding the head around my belly button. She placed my hand where hers had been. "The little one's facing your spine right now. As far as I can tell, you're both perfectly healthy. I'd recommend keeping your work load low though. Try to relax, keep your stress to a minimum, and keep your feet up when you can. You're ankles and feet are pretty swollen, but that's normal since I'm assuming you were on your feet a lot on Abydos." I nodded. "I'll take your measurements so I can buy some things for you. You'll probably start to find some breast milk leaking. That's completely normal, but I'll pick up some things to help keep that from becoming a nuisance. I'll give you some privacy to get dressed."

Janet and Sam left the room so I could dress myself. I lingered on the table for a moment, my hand on the head of my unborn child. I smiled sadly. I was happy my child and I were both happy, but I couldn't help but miss Skaara. I wanted so badly for him to be here, holding my hand. We should be together, celebrating this happy occasion. Instead, we were lightyears apart. There was a twinge of fear inside of me as well. When I'd last been pregnant-all those year ago-my child had been killed in front of me, ripped from my arms as he drew his first breath.

I pushed away the memories as tears threatened to form. I quickly dressed and notified Sam and Janet that I was decent. Janet actually asked Sam to stay out for this part.

"Selene, we're going to do a psychological evaluation." I gave her a puzzled look. "You've been through a lot over this past year. Daniel told me about the traumas you went through when you were Nut's host by force. I'm assuming what he told me is only half of what actually happened. The point is, centuries of trauma builds up, and I'm concerned for you emotional well being."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Janet exited the examining room, leaving a young woman nearly in tears on the inside.

"How is she?" Daniel asked. He, Sam, and Jack were waiting outside of the room.

"Physically, she's fit as a fiddle. They're both perfectly fine."

"Emotionally?" Sam asked.

Janet sighed. "Not good. From what I can tell, she's been putting on a front for years. Both for others, and herself. She's been suffering from extreme trauma for years-trauma she didn't even have a clue about until a year ago. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I'm fairly certain she's suffering from some sort of depression."

"Oh my god," Daniel exclaimed, sliding down into a chair. "How long do you think this has been going on?"

"From what I can tell, it probably started after your foster parents died. Their death, followed by getting moved around the foster care system stirred up her memories. She said they tried to push their way into her dreams. She's been dealing with chronic nightmares for years now."

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"Normally I'd recommend getting her on anti-depressants and into a treatment program right away, but we need to be careful about how we go about this. She can't exactly go into a therapist and start talking about her days as a Goa'uld host or how she's been dragged across the galaxy. As far as the anti-depressants go, we're going to need to find one that she'll be able to take during her pregnancy. For now, I'm going to recommend getting her out of this place. She needs sunlight and structured activity, which she's not going to get locked up down her."

"I've got plenty of room at my place," Sam said. "Nixe and Sk'airy can probably keep her busy while I'm here or off world."

"Why can't she stay with me?" Daniel demanded.

"No offense, Daniel, but this isn't something she's going to want her brother around for," Sam said. "Pregnancy is something she's going to need another woman's support for. I know you love her, but she needs female support right now."

"There's one more thing," Janet said. "And it's pretty big. From what Selene's told me. This isn't going to be a normal child. Since this child was parented by two people who were both hosts to Goa'uld, the child will be just as much Nut and Klorel's baby as it is Skaara and Selene's."

"Meaning...?" Jack asked.

"Meaning the Goa'uld genetic memory will be passed down to the baby as well," Daniel said. "This isn't good. Once word gets out, everyone will be wanting that baby. All the knowledge of Klorel and Nut and everyone who came before them is inside of that little baby. Everything from how their technology works to Apophis's defenses. Everyone is going to want to get their hands on that poor little kid. Oh my god!"

"Who else knows that Selene's back and is pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Besides us and Teal'c, I think it's just the General," Janet said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. If word gets out about this, there's no telling what could happen. For now, we need to get Selene out of here. I'll talk to the General. With any luck, he'll be understanding. Sam, get Selene and the kids ready to leave."

"Even if the general does allow them to come live with me, it won't be safe here for Selene and the kids. If word ever got out, they'd be sitting ducks. There's got to be a more permanent solution."c

"Daniel, you try talking to Selene and Nixe," Jack said. "See if you guys can come up with a plan. Carter and I will do some searching off world. There's got to be a safe place for them out there."

**AN: I hope you really liked this one. I really tried to add to Selene's character and bring in some real life aspects to her that made her more relatable. Please let me know what you think. **


	34. Dear Reader

Dear Readers,

Sorry I didn't post on the 15th and that I won't be posting again this week. Actually, it might be a while before I can post again. I just got out of the hospital on Tuesday. I've been dealing with a lot of mental health problems lately and it's just too much for me to be able to focus on this. I'm NOT giving up on this story, not at all. In fact, I've recently decided how I'm going to finish it. Like, seriously, there's probably just a couple more chapters left in this bad boy. It'll be an ending worth waiting for. If you rather I just did it all in one big chunk, then let me know and I'll see about doing that. Cause, seriously, they way I'm planning on doing this is two longer chapters followed by an epilogue.

Thanks for your patience and understanding,

To'M'L


	35. The End

**AN: This is the end, good people. Thank you all for your support and understanding. In case any of you were wondering, I'm doing much better now than I was when I put this on pause. I hope you're all satisfied with the ending. I know I am. It's exactly the way I imagined it when I first came up with the idea of this story over four years ago. Enjoy**

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

Troops of armed soldiers not from the SGC marched through the halls. SGC personnel got out of their way quickly before returning to whatever business they'd been previously seeing to. It wasn't too unusual to see off-base forces coming through there, so no one questioned their intentions. They were making their way to the living quarters of Selene Nikolas. Once word got out that she was carrying the child of two Goa'uld hosts, they'd been ordered to quickly retrieve the young woman so that her child could be monitored and studied.

As they approached the small room, they noticed that the door was opened a crack. The lead soldier armed his tranquilizer just in case Nikolas was prepared for them and waiting with an attack. The man threw open the door just to find an empty room. He turned to his men.

"Find her."

Elsewhere, Selene was running as fast as her pregnant body could go, desperately searching for a hiding spot. Unfortunately, she was not exactly inconspicuous; she stood out like a sore thumb. She made a turn only to walk into the unfamiliar soldiers. She turned to run, but ran into another group of unfamiliar men. She was backed into a corner with nowhere to go. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed a handgun from one of the soldier's belts.

"Get away from me or I'll shoot! I swear to God!" The soldiers didn't take her threat seriously. "I-I'm warning you! I'll do it!" She fired a warning shot at their feet, but hit no one. They kept coming closer. "Get away from me!"

"_She said 'Get away'!"_ Nut came forward in a desperate attempt to protect herself and Selene. Nut fought off the men—who were not excepting the Tok'ra symbiot to come forth—shooting some in the leg and knocking out others by hitting them over the head with the weapon. When all the men were down for the count, Nut retreated back into Selene's head, not yet realizing what she'd done.

Selene grasped her abdomen in pain. She suddenly found herself in a puddle of amniotic fluid. Selene began to panic.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" She screamed. The baby was coming, ready or not.

The funeral was small, just Selene and the members of SG1. Selene was shaking the entire time. A pasture said a few words about grief, coping, and moving on before rain started to pour on the small mourning party. Twice Selene had been pregnant and twice she'd lost her baby. As the pasture finished his speech, Selene moved forward to the grave marker. The stone read "Khaldun Nikolas: August 27th, 1998." Her second son never drew breath, but he would always live on in her memory. For that reason, she named him "Immortal". Selene sprinkled some of Khaldun's ashes in the hole at the base of his gravestone before planting some flowers there. The remaining ashes would be brought to Abydos and sprinkled there. The child would be mourned on this world as well as the world of his father. Selene shed a tear at the thought of Skaara. Neither he nor Klorel knew of their child's demise. How would she explain to them what happened when she saw them again. _If_ she saw them again.

"Selene, it's time to go," Daniel said.

"I know," Selene replied as she wiped away her tears.

Since the loss of her son, Selene had been deemed a danger to herself and was brought to the psychiatric ward at a nearby hospital. They were kind to her there and tended to her every need, but they couldn't give her what she desired beyond everything else: her children and her lover. Skaara and her children were all she really wanted, and that would always be denied of her.

Over a year passed with Selene staying in psychiatric care. They moved her to what was essentially an assistant living community for psychiatric patients. It was a placed designed for people who were no longer a danger to themselves, but were by no means fit to live on their own and would not be for sometime. She was receiving intense therapy and had been given a number of medications to help her through her depression. While she was more stable, she still wasn't happy. They'd taught her to do a number of crafts to pass the time and keep her mind off things. As a result, her little apartment was covered in crafts ranging from homemade baskets to quilts to ceramic animals. There were also a number of drawings and paintings. They weren't terribly good, but the people she drew or painted somewhat resembled Skaara.

SG1 often visited with Sk'airy and Nixe. Daniel visited almost every day for dinner when he wasn't off world. One day when they came to visit, they brought a strange visitor with them. Jack requested a private space for the group to meet, which the staff provided for them.

"Selene, this is Narim," Sam told her, "He's from a planet called Tollana." Selene nodded, showing she understood. "He's got some news for you."

She looked to the foreign man.

"Selene Nikolas and Nut of the Tok'ra," Selene raised an eyebrow at the mention of her symbiot. Said symbiot perked up at the mention of her name. "I have a message for the both of you from Skaara of Abydos and Klorel of the Goa'uld. They crashed from space and landed on my planet. There is going to be a Triad to decide if the Goa'uld Klorel is removed from their shared body or not."

"It's like a trial," Daniel said, answering Selene's unspoken question.

"Both have requested your presence in addition to the presence of Nixe and Sk'airy," Narim continued. "Skaara has also requested the team known as SG1."

"What does this all mean?" Selene asked in a small voice.

"It means you're going to go see Skaara," Sam said, squeezing the hand of the young woman beside her.

Selene was stunned for a moment. This all seemed too good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"Forgive me, Narim, but this all seems too good to be true. What are the possible outcomes of this Triad?"

"If Skaara wins, then Klorel will be removed from his body." Nut winced at the thought of her beloved being ripped from the body of the young man that held her host's heart. "If Klorel wins, then they will stay one and the same. It is likely that they will return to wherever it is that they were before."

Selene swallowed at the options. One way or the other, either she or Nut would be hurt. When she had last seen Klorel and Skaara, it seemed that the two of them were finally seeing eye to eye. She thought that, if circumstances were different, that the four of them could have lived happily together. But fate had ripped them apart. What had happened in the two years of separation?

"Selene, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Daniel said. "Skaara will understand if it's too hard for you."

Selene shook her head. "No, I will go. I need to be there for him. I need to see him." See them both.

The group traveled to the Tollan home world. Selene, had she not been too fixated on seeing Skaara and Klorel again, would have been impressed by the sophistication of Tollana. Narim lead the group to the building where the Triad was to take place. On the way there, they were struck by a beam that disabled their weapons that SG1 carried, causing Jack to have a fit. They were introduced the high chancellor who explained more about the Triad before they were brought to see Skaara and Klorel.

Before entering the room, Selene took a deep breath, preparing herself. When she entered, she couldn't find her breath, let alone words. Before her was the man she loved.

"Skaara?" Sam called out hesitantly.

"_You!" _Klorel growled at SG1,_ "You will pay for what you did to my father!"_ What happened to Apophis?

"Lord Klorel!" Sk'airy cried and ran into his arms. Klorel bent down to her height.

"My lord! It is good to see you in good health!" Nixe exclaimed as he bounded after Sk'airy.

Klorel nodded, acknowledging Nixe's presence before turning back to Sk'airy. He gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, as a father would his daughter. _"It is good to see you again, Little One. It is even better to hear you speak so well. I trust the Tau'ri have been treating you fairly?"_

"Oh yes, my lord! Samantha has been teaching us lots of new things. She is teaching us how to count and how to write, and she says we are learning very quickly!"

"_Very good, my dear."_ He turned to Nixe. _"You are looking after our dear Sk'airy, I trust?"_

"Yes, my lord."

"_Very good."_

SG1 were shocked to see the Goa'uld prince acting so fatherly towards the young girl.

Selene trembled where she stood. Here before her stood Klorel and Skaara, yet she couldn't bring herself to move forward.

"Go on," Daniel whispered to her.

'_Oh for Gods' sakes, Girl! Let me do this!'_

'Be my guest,' Selene told Nut. The tok'ra took controlled of their shared body and stepped forward.

A large smile formed on Klorel's face at the sight of his beloved.

"_It is so good to see you, my love," _Klorel said, holding out a hand for Nut. She took it and leaned into his embrace.

"_I thought I would never see you again,"_

"_Nonsense. I will always find my way back to you. How is our child?"_

Nut looked away at the mention of the one she'd lost.

"_Our son has perished."_

"_What?! Tau'ri! What have you done to my child?!" _

Nut had to place a hand on Klorel's shoulder to keep him from charging after SG1.

"_It is not their fault, Klorel. It was mine."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Other humans, not these ones, cornered us. They were going to take us and use our child against the Goa'uld. Selene tried to protect us, but was unable to. I had to step in. Our child came forth, stillborn. That is why she does not speak now. She is too frightened to come forth. She still blames herself."_

Now Skaara came forth to speak, thanks to the device that the Tollan had invited. "Selene, neither of us is angry with you. We are only saddened by the loss of our son. There was nothing you could have done to prevent our son's death. Please do not let me lose you as well."

Selene took control of their body and looked up at the man she loved. She held her finger tips a hair away from his cheek, afraid to touch him.

"I'm so frightened, Skaara. I'm scared that, if I touch you, all of this will fade away."

"I am not going anywhere, I promise you."

Skaara closed the gap between them and kissed her fiercely, reassuring her that his presence was real.

"Ahm!" Jack coughed loudly to get the reunited couple's attention. "This is all very touching, but can we get down to business?"

Narim explained more about how the Triad was to work before having Skaara pick who was to represent him in the Triad. He picked both Daniel and Jack.

"So who's representing Klorel then?" Jack asked.

At that moment, two Tollan escorted Zipacna into the room, followed by several serpent gaurds. Selene glared at him, remember him from her time with Klorel.

"You had to pick this guy, didn't you Klorel…" she muttered.

"_He is very loyal."_

"He's power hungry. He follows who he thinks will get him the farthest."

Selene remained with Nixe and Sk'airy in the rooms set aside for their group for much of the next two days. Triad was, apparently, a closed session. The three saw little of Skaara and Klorel during this time, as they were kept separate.

There was a huge commotion during the second day when the decision was to be made. Nixe, Sk'airy, and Selene remained indoors and didn't have a clue as to what was happening. Eventually, they were retrieved by SG1.

"What happened out there?" Selene asked.

"Zippy and his kids tried to attack Tollana," Jack said. "We kicked their asses."

"Good job."

"Also, we've got a surprise for you," Daniel said, stepping aside.

Skaara walked into the room, dressed in Tok'ra clothing.

"Skaara!" Selene exclaimed and rushed into the young man's arms. She covered his face in kisses. "I was so scared I was going to lose you again.

"_You will never lose us. Either of us."_

"Woah!" Jack exclaimed and reached for a gun.

'What the Hell?' Selene thought.

"_Klorel?" _Nut asked.

"It is alright, O'Neill," Skaara said. "I asked for Klorel to remain with me."

"What?!" Sam, Jack, and Daniel exclaimed.

"Klorel and I agreed long ago that we both want to be with Selene and Nut. We came to a truce when we learned she was with child. We have been searching for a way to free ourselves of Apophis and the Goa'uld ever since we returned our loved beloveds to Abydos. When we crashed, we devised a plan to make it seem as though Klorel was removed from our body, when in fact we now share it freely."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack cried.

"_I apologies, O'Neill, for my behavior and our deception. However, this was the only way we would be free to be with Nut and Selene once again." _Klorel turned to Selene and Nut. _"My dears, we are now free to be together, for the first time in our lives. Will you return with us to Abydos and live out the remainder of our lives together, as our mates?"_

Selene and Nut were flabbergasted. "Yes!" Selene exclaimed when she could finally find words. She and Nut kissed Skaara and Klorel repeatedly, holding their beloveds close to them. Now, they would never be apart.

Skaara, Nut, Klorel, and Selene returned to Abydos with Nixe and Sk'airy. Skaara and Selene were married by traditions of Abydos and became husband and wife. Although they did not have more children, they raised Nixe and Sk'airy as their own. Several years later, Anubis attacked and destroyed Abydos, killing all of the inhabitants, including Skaara, Selene, Nut, Klorel, Sk'airy, and Nixe. However, they were all ascended with the help of Oma Desala. There, they discovered that Oma Desala had ascended Khaldun as well as Nut and Klorel's first child. There, they all lived together for all of eternity, their love never ceasing to exist. **Because love is IMMORTAL.**

THE END


End file.
